Milo e Camus Retratos de uma vida
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: UA. Yaoi. Cenas do Cotidiano da vida deste inusitado casal, contada pelos próprios. Capítulo 8 on. A primeira noite dos dois - continuação...
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: Esta fic vai contar um pouco da vida de um casal, Camus e Milo, desde o momento que se conheceram. Cada capítulo vai ter uma história, porém como acontecem em ordem cronológica, acho legal ler todos. Caso vocês gostem, lógico! A sim... o casal está em UA. E, gente, comentários são sempre bem vindos, mesmo que sejam para apedrejar uma pobre autora. E, Jeane é criação minha e NÃO é o meu alter-ego! Até o próximo.

_**

* * *

**__**Milo e Camus – Retratos de uma vida**_

_Prólogo_

Esta história começa da maneira mais óbvia possível, porém não existe outra forma, principalmente nesse caso.

-Peraí, que história é essa de "maneira óbvia"? Desde quando minha história, a história da MINHA vida vai ser óbvia.

- Peraí você! Trata de ficar ai quietinho e não reclama. Não foi você que me pediu para escrever? Então eu vou fazer da maneira que eu quiser. E se eu me aborrecer...

- Ta me ameaçando?

- Estou! Se continuar a me aborrecer eu conto a história da calcinha amarela!

- Essa não! Amorzinho, querida, bem amada, você me jurou que não ia contar essa história.

- E você jurou que não ia me atrapalhar...

- Cada dia mais descubro como detesto trabalhar com escritoras...

- O que você tem contra as mulheres? Hein, hein? – a escritora fala sacudindo a caneta...

- Eu? Nadinha... nadinha...

Enquanto este pequeno entrave ocorria, o outro interessado nesta história encontrava-se sentado calmamente no sofá, saboreando uma taça de vinho e se divertindo muito. Desde que conhecera Milo, sua vida podia ser descrita com qualquer adjetivo, menos monótona. Adorava cada minuto passado ao lado dele, por mais que muitas vezes tivesse vontade e matá-lo ou de matar-se.

- Agora você vai ficar falando dele? – e aponta o dedo para Camus. – E de mim, não vai falar nada?

- E eu preciso? Você já se apresentou, com esse seu showzinho particular. Além do mais, isso aqui ta ficando uma porcaria com você interrompendo a toda hora. Não acha, Camus?

- Eu? Não acho absolutamente nada chérri. A idéia foi de vocês, então... não me metam nesse rolo.

- Querido, sinto informar, mas você já está metido nesse rolo, afinal você faz parte da vida desse traste ai... te admiro muito Camus, mas muitas vezes me pergunto o que exatamente você tem na cabeça.

- Traste! Traste! Como você me chama de traste na frente do meu marido! Eu vou embora! Esquece essa história toda de livro, biografia, o cassete que seja! Dessa vez você passou dos limites! Vamos Camus! – e começa a arrastar o francês pelo braço.

- Vá, vá, grego dos infernos... Mas volta quando tiver mais calminho para terminarmos aquela garrafa de Mozart que está lá no armário.., - fala a escritora piscando para o grego, que já saia arrastando Camus pelo braço...

- Eu ouvi você falar algo a respeito de uma garrafa de Mozart?

- Ouviu. Surdez não é um dos seus defeitos...

- Bom... Já estou começando a ficar mais calmo...

- Énfant... Vocês dois! Tratem de trabalhar em paz e me deixem terminar meu vinho em paz! – Camus fala com voz um pouco mais alterada, mas depois não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. Os dois pararam de discutir e ficaram olhando para ele com cara de pateta. Ele já estava ficando vermelho de tanto rir.

- Camus, pelo amor dos deuses, pare de rir desse jeito, você vai ter um treco.

- Não se preocupe, querida, daqui a pouco ele melhora. Uma das minhas qualidades é ser uma das poucas pessoas no universo que consegue fazer meu marido gargalhar desse jeito.

- Isso é verdade. Só mesmo você, mon ange, para fazer com que eu me divirta tanto. Na verdade, vocês deviam trabalhar juntos em algum siticom de comédia. São simplesmente hilários. Chérri, pode desfazer essa cara de apatetada e sentar ai. Trabalhem!

Camus sentou-se e retomou a agradável função de fiscal de loucos, enquanto continuava a bebericar o vinho. A Jeanne – escritora que durante todo tempo discutia com Milo – sentou-se defronte ao teclado e começou a escrever alucinada e furiosamente. Milo pegou a garrafa de Mozart e passou a apreciar, de forma um pouquinho voraz – o licor de chocolate meio-amargo.

Creio que agora eu possa começar a contar a história. Bom como meu começo genial já foi devidamente estragado, eu vou logo de cara dizer o que vim fazer aqui.

Fui contratada por esse maluco ai de cima, que por um desses acasos da vida, é meu primo, para escrever crônicas que contassem a história de sua vida desde o momento que conheceu Camus. E é isso que eu vou fazer, quer ele queira, quer não. Muitas vezes, vocês vão me ver participando das histórias que conto, afinal, para sorte minha, ou azar, ainda não decidi por um dos dois, eu convivo bastante com esse casal.

Milo, meu primo, é grego de nascimento, porém parte da família é francesa, e com a morte dos pais dele, quando ele tinha 8 anos, veio morar conosco na França, mas nunca deixou de ser Grego, e maluco.

- Caracoles, priminha, será que você não tem nada de bom para falar do garotão aqui?

Como eu is dizendo. Ele é maluco sim, tão maluco que é um dos maquiadores mais requisitados dos teatros franceses e mesmo assim, na horas vagas, faz uns "bicos" de dublê em filmes de ação. Eu até hoje me pergunto porque, se ele gosta e sabe ser dublê, ainda não foi para a América... Mas deixa pra lá, cada um faz as suas escolhas, como eu ia dizendo, meu priminho é maquiador, dublê e quando dá na telha, animador de festas infantis. Ele é simplesmente lindo!

- Até que enfim uma coisa boa!

- Ora, eu posso ser qualquer coisa, menos cega. Você é simplesmente lindo, pena que não gosta de mulher...

- Mesmo que gostasse querida, família não pode!

- Primo não é família!

- Primo é sim! Cunhado que não! – e ainda tem a cara de pau de me dar uma piscadela.

Não vou dar atenção! Camus que cuide do marido dele! E eu cuido do meu! Milo, é alto, com um tom moreno na pele, que mesmo morando a muitos anos em Paris, nunca perdeu, longos cabelos azuis cacheados e olhos mais azuis que o céu ensolarado de verão.

- Chérri, não precisa de tanta poesia para descrevê-lo. Ele é bonito sim. Se não fosse, dificilmente eu estaria com ele, afinal tenho um mínimo de senso estético, mas também não precisa se derreter, não acha?

- Que foi, fofo, ta com ciuminho?

- Não vou me dignar a te responder, Jeane!

- Que bonitinho... Camus com ciúme... O arquiteto gelado de Paris tem sentimentos! Surpreendente! Priminho, você é o máximo mesmo! Ninguém consegue fazer o Cubo de Gelo ai rir ou esboçar qualquer sentimento, e em dez minutos, você já o fez gargalhar e agora ter um crise de ciúme! Gostosão!

- Estou começando a achar que essa história de livro não vai a lugar nenhum. Vou embora. Você fica, Milo? – Camus apara a taça vazia sobre a mesa e levanta-se indo em direção a porta.

- O que houve amor meu? Estou começando a achar que a priminha aqui vai dar conta do recado.

- Só por que ela disse que você é lindo?

- Não, só porque ela já conseguiu te fazer rir e te irritar. Se, o que ela está escrevendo, conseguiu arrancar alguma reação de você, provavelmente vai arrancar de quem está lendo.

- Por mim tudo bem, se vocês querem continuar, que seja, mas continuo achando que a sua descrição ficou brega e exagerada.

- Jen, querida, dá um desconto, suaviza um pouco vai...

- Com você me pedindo assim, tão bonitinho... Lá vai...

Continuando. Nossos personagens são: Milo, grego, criado na França com os tios após a morte dos pais, alto, moreno, olhos azuis, cabelos azuis cacheados até o meio das costas, maquiador, dublê, animador de festas, casado com Camus, francês, alto, branco, cabelos azuis petróleo, mais escuro que os de Milo, lisos e compridos, olhos azuis escuros, arquiteto de madame, conhecido como Cubo de Gelo, Pingüim, Iceberg, Iceman, etc... só porque não demonstra sentimentos, principalmente em público – a não ser quando alguma coisa diga respeito ao seu maridinho.

- Jen... deixa de ser venenosa... mas ficou bom assim!

- Que bom que gostou, querido!

- Agora ficou seco demais...

- Camus! Você disse que não estava no meio do nosso "rolo" então não se meta agora mon cherr.

- Está bem, não está mais aqui quem opinou.

Mais um detalhe a respeito de Camus... Sabem por que ele é arquiteto? Contam as más línguas que Camus fez arquitetura por não ser macho suficiente para fazer Engenharia, nem viado o suficiente para fazer Design de Interiores ou Moda.

- Que baixaria... Você tem certeza que vai deixar outras pessoas lerem isso, Milo?

- Claro, me diga onde está a mentira...

- Que eu não fui macho para fazer engenharia, não fiz porque não quis e pronto.

- Ta, tudo bem, mas desde quando você é macho?

- Por Zeus, o que foi que eu vi nesse homem? Devo estar sob algum tipo de feitiço, não é possível...

- A dez anos. Na boa Camus, me apresenta esse feiticeiro que eu estou precisando.

- Jen, não se meta! – os dois falam ao mesmo tempo.

Eu só pude rir e continuar a escrever enquanto eles discutiam mais um pouquinho.

Bem eu já apresentei os dois. E, eles mesmo já se apresentaram. Eu pretendia começar essa história contando como eles se conheceram, mas já me alonguei demais aqui com toda essa confusão. Então vou chamar esse capítulo de prólogo. E vou adiantar que no próximo, quer eles queiram, quer não, eu conto como eles se conheceram.

Só para adiantar um pouquinho e deixar vocês com água na boca, eles se conheceram no primeiro jantar chique que Milo foi na vida dele. Pelo pouco que vocês puderam ver do meu priminho, imaginem como foi essa festa...

Cenas do próximo capítulo..

- Como se veste essa fantasia de pingüim? Tem certeza que vou ter que ficar com isso a noite inteira?

- Calma Milucho, a noite passa rápido. Quem mandou ficar famoso? Será que agora você se manda de vez para a América.

- Nunca... Merda!

- Que... – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- Em vez de ficar rindo ai, me ajuda...

Ele havia amarrado a gravata borboleta com o dedo junto...


	2. A primeira festa chique

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: Esta fic vai contar um pouco da vida de um casal, Camus e Milo, desde o momento que se conheceram. Cada capítulo vai ter uma história, porém como acontecem em ordem cronológica, acho legal ler todos. Caso vocês gostem, lógico! A sim... o casal está em UA. E, gente, comentários são sempre bem vindos, mesmo que sejam para apedrejar uma pobre autora. E, Jeane é criação minha e NÀO é o meu alter-ego! Até o próximo.

_**

* * *

Milo e Camus – Retratos de uma vida**_

_**A primeira festa chique**_

Vou tentar agora escrever como se deve, ou pelo menos como eu acredito que se deva. Como eu já havia dito, Milo é maquiador, dublê, etc... etc... etc... E, durante algum tempo trabalhou maquiando as modelos que desfilavam para a Mason Channel, e, por mais incrível que possa parecer, um belo dia foi CONVIDADO para o lançamento de uma nova coleção. Seria um super ultra hiper jantar com todas as beldades e celebridades do mundo fashion. E para MINHA sorte, o convite dele era extensivo a um acompanhante. E, como meu priminho na época estava solteiro, não tinha uma companhia óbvia para a festa. Passei um mês me humilhando, suplicando, prometendo a minha alma, escravidão eterna, e coisas do gênero, até que finalmente consegui convencê-lo de que eu era a companhia ideal. Consegui um super ultra maravilhoso vestido emprestado com uma madame que tinha centenas deles e estava eu pronta.

Os problemas, ou as trapalhadas, já começaram em casa. Meu priminho simplesmente se recusava a vestir o fraque. E olha, vocês não tem idéia de como ele fica lindo de fraque.

- Como se veste essa fantasia de pingüim? Tem certeza que vou ter que ficar com isso a noite inteira?

- Calma Milucho, a noite passa rápido. Quem mandou ficar famoso? Será que agora você se manda de vez para a América.

- Nunca... Merda!

- Que... – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- Em vez de ficar rindo ai, me ajuda...

Ele havia amarrado a gravata borboleta com o dedo junto...

Eu não me agüentava de tanto rir, quase cai de cima do meu salto agulha 15, mas depois de me equilibrar em cima deles novamente, desatei o nó esquisito que ele tinha conseguido dar na gravata e fiz as coisas como deveriam ser. Sem mais percalços, saímos. Havíamos alugado uma limusine para nos levar até a festa. Quando entramos no carro, o caipirão olhava para tudo boquiaberto.

- Como esses ricaços vivem nababescamente... Isso é um exagero! – e apontava para as diversas taças de cristal.

- Ora, ora, você entrou no mundinho fashion, de estrelas relâmpago e não se acostumou? Convenhamos, trate de tirar essa cara de pobretão deslumbrado. Lembre-se, você é o aclamado maquiador dos mais belos rostos da Maison Chanel.

- Belos! Você ta de sacanagem, né? Tenho que fazer milagre para melhorar a cara de algumas daquelas magricelas. Foi muito mais fácil e prazeroso maquiar você!

- Isso foi um elogio a minha pessoa, ou uma forma de ofender aquelas modelos magricelas?

- Deixa quieto, priminha. Vamos nos divertir.

Ao chegar na festa, o primeiro mico da noite. O convite parecia ter saído do triturador de papel, mas tudo bem, isso não foi nada, comparado ao que veio depois.

Meu priminho conhecia Deus e o Diabo ali naquela festa e todos queriam tirar uma casquinha da nova sensação do pedaço. Bom, taças e mais taças de vinho e nosso querido protagonista já estava meio alcoolizado quando resolveu fazer uma performace de... acreditem se quiser... uma cena de como se rolar da escada sem se machucar...

Nesse momento eu fiz questão de fingir que não conhecia aquela figura louca.

- Fala sério, priminha, vai dizer que não foi uma queda perfeita.

- Eu não achei! Passei meses com um enorme hematoma nas costas.

- Ora, amorzinho, foi um pequeno erro de cálculo, você saiu da sua posição na hora que eu vinha rolando.

- Mon ange, aquilo era uma festa e não um set de filmagem.

- Queridos, sem querer interromper o momento lavanderia de vocês, será que eu poderia continuar?

- Vá em frente. Conte o que esse doido fez comigo. As vezes tenho que concordar com você, Jen. Eu devo ter algum problema mental, afinal para amar este louco, tem que ser tão louco quanto ele.

- Momento lavanderia, substituído por momento Love Story. Meus deuses, eu acho que vou vomitar. Mas antes que isso aconteça, vou continuar.

Como eu ia dizendo. Quando ele cismou de descer as escadas rolando eu tratei de arrumar um canto para me esconder, mas a curiosidade foi maior e acabei me juntando a "platéia" que se formou.

O desastre já começou na subida, quando ele pisou na barra do vestido de uma velha que estava fazendo sabe-se lá o quê naquele lugar. A velha caiu sentada, com as pernas para o alto. Eu já estava preparada para ver os seguranças tirando meu priminho a força da festa, mas o mais inusitado aconteceu. A velha ficou sentada no chão rindo. Levantou-se com uma agilidade incrível para a idade e pulou no pescoço do meu priminho lascando-lhe um beijo daqueles de desentupir ralo.

- Obrigada meu filho, nunca me diverti tanto na vida. Essas festas costumam ser tão monótonas estávamos mesmo precisando de um sangue novo, além do mais, lindo como você.

A velha pediu um guardanapo ao garçom, escreveu um nome e um telefone e colocou no bolso de Milo.

- Por favor, me ligue. Teremos coisas muito interessantes a conversar.

A essa altura, eu já tinha perdido toda a compostura e me escangalhava de rir. Meu primo já tinha conseguido transformar a festa da Maison Chanel em espetáculo circense. Segundo Camus me confidenciou depois, ele transformara a festa em "Show de Horrores Bizarros" mas a opinião de meu mal humorado "cunhado" não conta. Uma dessas modelos alpinistas sociais se encostou em mim e perguntou:

- Por que você está rindo tanto. Será que a velhota não tem dinheiro suficiente para conquistar o bonitão? Se ela não conseguir, quem sabe eu me aventure... – ela me falou sonhadora. Meu primo bonitão estava arrasando pobres corações inocentes.

- Creio que nem a velhota, nem qualquer outra mulher aqui tenha dinheiro suficiente para conquistar o bonitão ali.

- Por que? Ele é algum marajá? Ele é casado. Você é a mulher dele?

- Quem me dera, quem me dera. Dinheiro não é problema para ele, ele não é riquíssimo, mas não precisa de muito para ser feliz. Não, ele não é casado, simplesmente porque meu priminho não gosta de mulher.

- Você está querendo me dizer que aquele pedaço de mau caminho é gay? – A pobrezinha já estava quase aos berros.

- Precisamente isso.

- Acho que vou começar a olhar para algumas mulheres também, todos os que valem a pena são gays. Olhe aquele arquiteto maravilhoso ali, ele também... – ela me apontou Camus, foi a primeira vez que vi meu cunhadinho. – e também aquele louro lindíssimo ali – ela me apontou Shaka, futuramente vocês também vão conhecê-lo – é casado com um famoso estilista, também maravilhoso. – Ela falava de Mu, o marido de Shaka. Depois eles vieram a se tornar grandes amigos nossos.

- Pensei que você não fosse falar da gente!

- Shaka! Chegou agora? Ainda não tinha te visto. Você está cada vez mais bonito. E Mu, como vai?

- Ótimo, daqui a pouco ele estará chegando.

- Sem querer ser inconveniente, mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui.

- Milo convidou. Disse que ia fazer uma festinha íntima em homenagem a história.

- Pelos deuses, onde fui estacionar minha Mercedes.

- Como se você tivesse uma... No máximo você estacionou aquele peuget popular de quinta mão que seu marido te deu para você largar do pé dele.

- Quanto veneno Shaka, você não era assim.

- Tenho ótimos professores, não Jen?

- Acho que você precisa rever seu círculo de amizades.

Mas continuando e ignorando solenemente outras provocações daquele louro aguado.

Depois do incidente com a velha, Milo finalmente conseguiu subir as escadas e se preparou para o seu show. Respirou fundo, calculou o número de degraus, a força do salto, a forma de rolar... (lógico que esses cálculos foram feitos por alguém ligeiramente bêbado) e pum, toq, plaft, pow... começou a rolar escada abaixo...

- Não minta, Jen. Eu não estava bêbado, sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

- Sabia tanto que quase matou seu futuro marido.

- Ele é que estava no lugar errado. Além do mais, eu não me machuquei.

- Milo, eu estou escrevendo, eu estava lá, eu vi! Então me deixe terminar que depois você terá 1 linha para se defender.

- Uma linha! Ditadora, nazista!

- Posso reduzir para uma palavra se preferir...

- Não, não... uma linha é mais que suficiente.

Eu já estou aprendendo a resolver os entraves. Pelo jeito esta história vai me dar mais trabalho do que imaginei. Ele rolava pela escada, com perfeição. Se não fosse o figurino inadequado, o lugar inadequado, a hora inadequada, eu diria que foi um tombo primoroso. Pude constatar que Milo era bom naquilo em que se propunha a fazer. Se não fosse um pequeno acidente que mudaria a vida de meu primo para sempre.

Quando ele estava chegando nos degraus finais da escada, um certo arquiteto francês desavisado começa a subir a escada sem prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo. Como era possível, eu não imagino, mas Camus não havia se dado conta da estripulia de meu querido priminho.

Bom, o resultado foi que Milo caiu por cima de Camus, que acabou descendo o resto da escadaria rolando, embolado com Milo.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Você é louco, não viu que eu estava rolando a escada?

- E você, o que estava fazendo rolando a escada?

Os dois passaram um bom tempo batendo boca e discutindo. Uma outra rodinha se formou em volta deles. Desde aquele momento eles já tinham uma sintonia estranha. Estavam quase esmurrando um a cara do outro, mas quando a rodinha se formou em volta, ambos pararam de discutir, viraram para a audiência e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vem cá, duas pessoas não podem acertar suas diferenças? Isso é um assunto particular. O show acabou, circulando... circulando...

Quando acabaram de falar, um aperto de mãos...

- Prazer, eu sou Milo, me desculpe o mau jeito.

- Prazer, eu sou Camus. Estava com a cabeça no mundo da lua...

- Povinho fofoqueiro esse, não?

- Mas você também... Não se pode dizer que discrição seja uma virtude sua, non?

- Certo, certo... mas dê um desconto, vai...

- Bom, acho que você é dublê, mas me pergunto o que um dublê faria aqui.

- Na verdade, dublê é minha segunda profissão. Eu sou mesmo é maquiador.

- Você que transforma aquelas barangas em algo aceitável? – Camus perguntou surpreso. A imagem que ele tinha de maquiadores era aquelas bichas afetadas, mais mulheres que muitas mulheres.

- Sim, por que?

- Digamos que você não tem aquela aparência de maquiador...

- Por que não sou uma bicha afetada? Isso não quer dizer necessariamente que eu não seja uma bicha, nem que não seja bom no que faço...

E foi assim que eles se conheceram...

- Essa sua frase foi cheia de segundas intenções, não?

- Claro, você já viu como você é bonito? Eu tinha que jogar um verde pra ver qual era a sua, afinal, você também não é nenhuma bicha louca daquelas que anda com uma placa na testa:"Sou viado!".

- Se fosse, você me quereria?

- Claro que não. Eu gosto de homem! Se fosse para pegar uma bicha que só falta mestruar eu pegava mulher, oras.

- Será que você nunca conseguirá falar as coisas de maneira mais educada.

- E mudar meu jeitinho? Nunca!

Esses são os meus amores... Aquela festa ainda rendeu um bocado. Depois que meu priminho descobriu que o arquiteto maravilhoso que ele havia derrubado também não era muito chegado a mocinhas – informação minha, graças a modelinho sem graça – partiu para o ataque com todas as armas. E todas as armas de meu primo, são todas mesmo! Ele já havia derrubado o cara no chão e rolado na escada com ele... O que precisava mais? Ele resolveu arrumar um jeito de sentar junto ao Cubo de Gelo durante o jantar. Conseguiu a façanha de derrubar um copo de vinho tinto sobre o colo do outro e se abaixar para secar.

- Eu me lembro... arruinou minha calça...

- Vai dizer que você não gostou?

- Bom... er... bem... ta certo, eu me rendo... adorei quando resolveu "limpar" o estrago que havia feito...

Pois é, no final, tinham trocado telefone, endereço e marcado um encontro... mais isso já é uma outra história...

No próximo episódio:

O primeiro encontro...

Cenas dos próximos capítulos...

- Camus, o Louvre, não! Vamos a Champs Elisés, tem alguns cafés ótimos lá...

- Muita gente, muito movimento... Vamos então a Torre Eifel.

- Ta bom, ta bom... você venceu... Torre, aí vamos nós...

Vocês estão pensando que foi fácil?


	3. O primeiro encontro

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

_**Comentários da Autora:** Esta fic vai contar um pouco da vida de um casal, Camus e Milo, desde o momento que se conheceram. Cada capítulo vai ter uma história, porém como acontecem em ordem cronológica, acho legal ler todos. Caso vocês gostem, lógico! A sim... o casal está em UA. E, gente, comentários são sempre bem vindos, mesmo que sejam para apedrejar uma pobre autora. E, Jeanne é criação minha e NÃO é o meu alter-ego! Até o próximo._

* * *

_**Milo e Camus – Retratos de uma vida **_

_**O primeiro encontro**_

Estou aqui de volta para narrar mais um espetacular episódio desta tão aclamada série...

- Pára! Pára tudo! Pelo amor dos Deuses Jen... Isso ta simplesmente horrível. Só falta agora aquele locutor com voz de cantor de bordel. Sem querer ser chato priminha, mas já sendo. Isso ta muitoooo trash!

- Ok... Ok... Eu também admito que não gostei. Vamos tentar de novo.

- Perfeito.

Este capítulo vai contar mais um momento marcante na história de Milo e Camus. O primeiro encontro. Todo primeiro encontro de um casal normal, na maioria das vezes, não rende uma mísera linha, mas no caso desse casal em particular, rende muitas e muitas linhas, não sei mesmo se conseguirei fazer jus ao acontecimento.

- Melhorou bastante, Jen querida, mas por acaso você nos chamou de anormais?

- Milucho, eu não usei a palavra anormal, mas convenhamos, normais é que vocês não são.

- Milo, deixe a menina trabalhar, e, realmente ela tem um tantinho de razão. Nós não somos o que se pode classificar como normais.

- Dois a um. Isso é um complô contra minha pessoa. Abaixo o preconceito! Abaixo a discriminação! Pela liberdade de expressão!

A cena aqui, nesse minúsculo escritório está no mínimo hilária, para não falar bizarra, grotesca. Milo andando de um lado para o outro, dando soquinhos ridículos no ar. Gritando hediondas frases de ordem como se fosse um líder estudantil em plena Bastilha. Eu não mereço assistir tamanho absurdo.

- Jen, eu não gostaria de me intrometer no seu texto, mas será que não está recheado demais de adjetivos?

- Qual é a sua agora, Camus, de arquiteto está virando jornalista? Pra seu governo e orientação, isto aqui não é uma matéria jornalística onde eu tenha que me manter isenta de opiniões.

- Mas é uma biografia e você deveria se manter isenta de opiniões sim!

- Não se altere, Camus. É impossível que eu me mantenha isenta de opiniões com a cena ridícula (mais um adjetivo, oras) que seu maridinho está fazendo...

(voz ao fundo) – "Abaixo a repressão de idéias", "Abaixo a ditadura do moralismo", "Pelo direito de se expressar com liberdade"...

- CHEGA! Milo, senta essa bunda na cadeira calado, AGORA! Você já tem quase 40 anos na cara, pára de se comportar como um bebê!

- Calma meu amor... Estou sentando...

- Calma é o (piiiiiiiii – palavra proibida) . Toda paciência tem limite. Sente-se e deixe a menina trabalhar.

- Obrigada Camus.

- Eu quero ver como você vai contar o que o doido do Milo fez em nosso primeiro encontro.

O primeiro encontro dos dois, já começou pra lá de atribulado. Depois do jantar onde eles se conheceram e Milo quase aleijou Camus rolando da escada, eles passaram dias se telefonando. Eram horas no telefone. Fui testemunha auditiva e ocular disso. Até hoje me pergunto de onde saiu tanto assunto.

- Estávamos nos conhecendo, querida.

- Não foi possível. Esqueceu que ele quase me aleijou?

- Claro! Eu não podia deixar esse mau caminho inteiro escapar de mim tão fácil. Não é?

- Que seja, que seja... Daquela época até hoje, a cada dia que passa, tenho mais certeza de que foram feitos um para o outro.

Como eu ia dizendo, eles ficavam horas no telefone, até que Milo tomou – literalmente – coragem e resolveu convidar Camus para sair.

- Jen, querida, que história é essa de "(...) tomou – literalmente (...)"?

- Jen! Milo olhou pra mim com instinto assassino.

- Milucho, por que você não me avisou que nunca contou para ele?

- Nunca contou para mim, o quê? O quê vocês dois estão me escondendo? – Camus se levanta do sofá bufando e apontando ameaçadoramente o dedo para mim e para Milucho, se ele pudesse, acho que nos enterrava num esquife de gelo agora só para nos usar de decoração.

- Nada, nada demais, meu amor...

- Podem abrir o bico! E rápido...

- Camus, deixe-me continuar que você verá o do que estou falando.

- Vá lá, continue. E você, Sr. Milo, trate de não se meter e deixá-la contar tudo direitinho.

Milo a dias vinha falando do arquiteto. Era Camus pra cá, Camus pra lá, eu já não agüentava mais. Estava enlouquecendo com esse homem dentro de casa que não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse o arquiteto de cabelos azuis que conhecera na festa da Chanel. Um dia eu me aborreci, sabe aqueles dias que ninguém deveria chegar perto de uma mulher? Pois é, eu estava em um desses dias e meu priminho deprimido pois queria convidar o "belo das escadas" segundo ele, para sair e não tinha coragem... Era o bonitão pra lá, o bonitão pra cá, até que eu não agüentei mais tanta melação, enfiei uma garrafa de vinho do porto goela abaixo do marmanjo e mandei ele ligar pro bonitão, resolver logo a parada e parar de me torrar a santa paciência, afinal eu precisava curtir meu mau humor em paz.

- Então quer dizer que ele ficava falando muito de mim?

- Muito! Se fosse muito, sem problemas, mas era em demasia, era exageradamente. Eu não agüentava mais ouvir falar em você, então resolvi dar um pequeno empurrãozinho para que tudo fosse resolvido.

- Quer dizer que estamos juntos graças a você, Jen?

- Em parte graças a minha TPM.

- Verdade, mon ange?

- Er... bem... sabe como é... pra certas coisas eu sou meio tímido.

- Deixa de enrolação e admite logo.

- Ta certo, ta certo... Camus, eu te convidei para sair graças a uma garrafa de vinho do porto e um tamanco daqueles de madeira devidamente mirado em direção a minha linda testinha.

- Jen, você é demais! Um tamanco de madeira! HAHAHAHAHAH... Acho que vou te dar uma coleção deles de presente...

- Não precisa querido... Você agora já tem suas próprias armas. Não precisa mais da minha ajuda.

- Qual é a dos dois? Complô contra a minha pessoa?

- Imagina... Nós te amamos Miluchinho...

Depois do pequeno incentivo dado por mim ao meu amado priminho ele pegou o telefone e convidou Camus para um passeio. É lógico que eu fiz questão de ficar ouvindo a conversa com o tamanco na mão. Afinal estava defendendo a minha sanidade mental. Só para decidirem o lugar, levaram mais de meia hora. Até aí, foi relativamente simples. Sugestões daqui, contestações de lá, contra sugestões de cá e finalmente decidiram se encontrar na Torre Eifel. Não entendi bem como chegaram a esse acordo. Afinal, Camus não é muito chegado a confusão e a Torre é um dos principais pontos turísticos da Capital Francesa.

- Simples a resposta ao seu questionamento. Lá é amplo, aberto, dá para caminhar, respirar. Não gosto de ficar muvucado em lugares fechados, cheios de gente, de fumaça de cigarro, de conversas tolas...

- Entendo, entendo.

Mas meu priminho não queria deixar seu primeiro encontro com o homem da sua vida ser um monótono passeio turístico pela capital francesa. Marcou a data para 15 dias depois do telefonema. Imaginei, na hora, que eles estavam com a agenda cheia e foi a data mais próxima. Ledo engano meu. Milo já tinha arquitetado todo plano dentro de sua mente insana e desvairada.

Paris 10 anos atrás

Estou eu, Jeanne, sentada confortavelmente em meu sofá, acompanhada de uma enorme taça de sorvete com conhaque, torcendo para que o encontro de meu primo fosse um sucesso. Ele saíra de casa muito mais cedo que o necessário para o encontro. A princípio eu não estranhei, sei como é a ansiedade do primeiro encontro. Tudo tem que sair perfeito. Ele estava lindo. Uma calça preta destas de prática de esporte, uma camiseta regata amarela e um casaco por cima. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo firme e baixo. Simples e perfeito.

Desejei boa sorte e fui assistir um meloso filme na televisão. Eis que, para minha surpresa, no meio da programação surge uma chamada:

"Estamos agora, ao vivo, transmitindo do pátio da Torre Eifel, onde um dublê vai fazer um espetacular salto de pára-quedas..."

Pensei comigo mesma. Tadinho do Milo, seu passeio vai ser ofuscado por um maluco qualquer que resolveu chamar as atenções para si.

Mal acabei de ter esse pensamento começou a linha de raciocínio: torre, dublê, salto, maluco, hoje... só pode ser...

- Não! Você não vai fazer isso!

Me arrumei correndo e fui "voando" para a torre.

Quando cheguei encontrei as equipes de televisão, o pessoal de apoio, uma confusão só. Camus já estava lá. Pude vê-lo no meio da confusão. Me aproximei como quem não quer nada... Tinha certeza absoluta que ele não se lembraria de mim.

- Está sozinho?

- Esperando um amigo.

- Será que ele vai conseguir encontrá-lo no meio desta loucura?

- Eu não esperava que fosse ter um evento aqui hoje. Não ouvi nada anunciando. Nenhum comentário...

- E se fosse uma surpresa para alguém? – eu precisava sondar o terreno.

- Creio que o homenageado iria se sentir proporcionalmente feliz e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

- Venha comigo.

- Não posso madeimoselle...

- Jeanne, mas pode me chamar de Jen, é assim que os amigos me chamam...

- Mas eu acabei de conhecê-la...

- Creio que ainda me verá muito, Camus.

- Você me conhece?

- Sim. Sou prima do amigo que está esperando. Venha comigo, vamos ver o show enquanto ele não chega.

- Creio que vai ser interessante. Vamos.

Levei Camus para o meio da multidão que se aglomerava em volta do cordão de isolamento e pude avistar Shura no meio da equipe de apoio. Se o espanhol estava ali, então minhas suspeitas estavam confirmadas. Me aproximei do cordão e chamei por Shura. Tão logo me viu ele se aproximou de mim.

- Shu, é o Milucho que vai pular, não é?

- Lógico, bela. Quem mais seria doido o suficiente para fazer isso?

- Ele te falou o porquê?

- Para impressionar alguém...

- Imaginei. Este alguém está comigo, consegue colocar a gente em um lugar "privilegiado"?

- Claro. Venham comigo.

Fui buscar Camus e Shura nos colocou sentados na mesa do pessoal de apoio. É lógico que o meu querido nada entendeu, mas não seria eu que iria estragar a surpresa. Alguns minutos depois, o salto. E para espanto geral no pára-quedas estava escrito em letras garrafais: "Em busca do amor da minha vida!"

- Jeanne... por acaso o pára-quedista maluco é o Milo?

- Desconfio que sim.

- Ele te mandou me encontrar?

- Ele não me falou nada. Vi a chamada na Televisão. Mas te trouxe pra cá, porque se bem o conheço ele iria correr no meio da multidão e pular em seus braços. Aqui pelo menos, você pode apreciar melhor a entrada triunfal de meu priminho e ter um pouco de privacidade.

- Acabei de te conhecer, mas já estou começando a admirar seu bom senso.

Dias de hoje

- Eu era um tolo mesmo. A única coisa que você não tem é bom senso!

- Pôxa, Camus, magoei.

- Não vou me dignar a responder, mas quero escrever um pouquinho daqui pra frente. Vocês me permitem?

- Lógico, assim descansa um pouco meus dedinhos.

Como já devem ter percebido, quem vos escreve agora sou eu, Camus. Eu precisava contar como me senti naquele dia. Durante algum tempo vinha conversando com Milo por telefone. O que sempre me fascinou nele e me fascina até hoje, é a maneira leve com que leva a vida. A crença quase insana na boa sorte e na vitória. Para Milo, Nike sempre esteve a seu lado e sempre estará.

- Mas é lógico.

- Por favor mon ange, deixe-me terminar...

Esta fé me conquistou acima de tudo. Eu nunca acreditei em nada que não pudesse tocar ou racionalizar. A arquitetura é isso. Técnica, bom gosto, matemática. Simples, racional, assim como eu. Durante nossas conversas telefônicas, a maneira apaixonada como Milo falava das coisas mais singelas me contagiou de tal maneira que eu passava o dia esperando por nossos momentos telefônicos. Sem perceber fui me apaixonando pela voz do outro lado da linha e pelo dono da voz.

Quando vi todo aquele aparato. A televisão, as câmeras, o avião, a equipe de apoio, enfim, todo aquele circo armado para mim, não tive como não me apaixonar mais ainda. Mas logicamente não podia dar o braço a torcer tão rapidamente nem por tão pouco. Não era a toa que era conhecido como o arquiteto de gelo.

- Tão pouco? Modéstia nunca fez parte de suas virtudes, não é querido?

- O que posso fazer se sou perfeito?

- Sei...

Daqui continuo eu! E vocês, crianças se comportem. Como o próprio Camus disse, a apresentação foi apaixonante. Eu chorava copiosamente e juro que vi uma lágrima furtiva escorrer do olhos do emproado francês.

- Mentira. Havia entrado um cisco em meu olho.

Ok. Acreditemos então que havia entrado um cisco no olho de Camus e pulamos a parte da furtiva lágrima.

Tão logo Milo aterrou foi imediatamente cercado por inúmeros repórteres e fãs. A pergunta que não queria calar era: para quem foi aquela homenagem? Milo foi bastante discreto com relação a isso.

- Senhores se não coloquei o nome da pessoa, á porque desejo que o nome seja particular. A pessoa homenageada certamente sabe e a você, amor da minha vida, dedico esta pequena homenagem. Que o mundo todo saiba que te amo.

- Pode ao menos nos dizer se é uma mulher francesa ou não?

- Eu disse que era uma mulher?

Milo assim finalizou a entrevista e correu para onde estávamos. Logicamente a primeira pessoa que ele abraçou foi a mim. E me deu um beijinho de leve nos lábios. Depois abraçou a Shura e fez a mesma coisa. E por último abraçou Camus e também agiu da mesma maneira. Foi uma interessante forma de despistar qualquer suspeita. Poderia ser qualquer um de nós, ou nenhum de nós. Saímos os quatro de mãos dadas e fomos passear pela Torre.

Certamente não era esse o primeiro encontro que Camus tinha em mente, mas garanto que nos divertimos muito. Ficamos algumas horas conversando e contando piadas. Passeando calmamente como um grupo de velhos amigos. Sentamos para tomar sorvete... andamos sem medo. Nosso encontro nada romântico fez com que os repórteres perdessem o interesse em nosso grupo. Quando tudo já estava praticamente calmo, sugeri que fossemos todos para nossa casa.

- Jen, prima amada e querida... Será que você poderia emprestar um pouco a casa...

Nessa época, meus pais, que criaram Milo, já haviam morrido e morávamos nós dois, no apartamento que herdamos dele. Milo ainda estava negociando sua casa de sonhos.

- Shura, o que acha de um gostoso café e depois um teatro.

- Em sua companhia? Uma ótima idéia!

Fomos os quatro até a nossa casa. Entramos com os dois carros na garagem, o meu e o de Camus e depois saímos, Shura e eu, com o carro de Milucho. Qualquer curiosidade a respeito de nosso grupo foi completamente despistada naquele momento. Daqui pra frente, vou apenas narrar os fatos por eles contados, uma vez que não mais era testemunha dos acontecimentos.

Camus e Milo subiram sozinhos para o apartamento. O clima de pesado e o silêncio constrangedor, nesse momento eram os companheiros dos dois. Era como se todo assunto tivesse pura e simplesmente evaporado.

- Espero que tenha gostado.

- Um pouco exagerado, non?

- Mas eu sou exagerado, pensei que já soubesse isso. – Milo ficou um pouco emburrado por não ser compreendido.

- Hei... não precisa engrossar. Eu disse que achei um pouco exagerado, mas não disse se gostei ou não.

- E? – o olhar esperançoso de cachorro pidão esperando o osso quase fez Camus rir, mas ele se controlou.

- E eu não gostei, eu adorei. Ninguém nunca fez nada tão louco e exagerado por mim.

Milo instintivamente soltou o ar que segurava dentro dos pulmões sem que tivesse percebido. Entraram no apartamento e o assunto parece ter voltado como por encanto.

- Vou parar por aqui.

- Como assim Jen? Vai acabar o capítulo assim, sem mais nem menos?

- Vou.

- Mas o primeiro encontro ainda não acabou.

- O primeiro encontro já acabou sim, Camus. Vocês já se encontraram.

- Sua inconveniente... você sabe que ainda não acabou. Não seja purista.

- Já acabou sim. O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente vai fazer parte do próximo capítulo. Vocês não acham que já me alonguei demais por aqui?

- Não! – resposta em coro.

- Mas eu acho, e como quem está escrevendo sou eu, vou parar por aqui e pronto. O resto da história desse dia vai para o próximo capítulo: "O primeiro beijo." Neste encontro foi o Miluchinho que aprontou, mas não pensem vocês, queridos e amados leitores, que nosso arquiteto aqui é um santo, porque ele não é não.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Jen.

- Você sabe, Camus... Você sabe...

- Creio que é melhor parar por aqui mesmo.

O celular de Camus começa a tocar.

- Olá, Shaka... não, já terminamos por aqui... claro que sim. Vou perguntar ao Milo – Camus tampa o telefone com as mão e fala para Milo – Shaka nos convidou para jantar na casa dele. Parece que Mu exagerou na quantidade de comida de novo. Que te parece?

- Uma ótima idéia. Adoro quando Mu cozinha. Vamos sim.

- Shaka, ele topou, estamos saindo da casa da Jen agora, daqui a pouco chegaremos ai... o quê... levar essa doida também? Mu exagerou tanto assim?

- Me chama de doida e de gulosa... Eu não mereço tantos elogios... Mas avise a Shaka que não posso ir. Deba chega de viagem hoje. Se eu não estiver em casa... Meu amorzinho vai ficar meio estressado.

- Ouviu Shaka? Ok, pode deixar que eu dou o recado. Até mais. – desliga o telefone – Jen, o Shaka mandou um beijo para o Deba e pediu para marcar uma reunião dos 12.

- Reunião dos 12... Eu vou enlouquecer... mas de qualquer maneira vou conversar com o Deba e se ele quiser eu marco a fatídica reunião dos 12...

- Boa menina...

- Masoquista menina seria mais apropriado. Agora dêem o fora daqui que eu quero me arrumar.

- Viu Cammy, agora está explicado o porquê dela acabar o capítulo pela metade... Quer ficar linda e maravilhosa para o maridinho. Não se preocupe Jen querida. Você é linda e maravilhos.

- Fora vocês dois daqui... me deixem em paz... xô, xô.

Começo a chutá-los, empurrá-los, esmurrá-los e jogá-los porta afora, caso contrário a comida de Mu ia esfriar e meu querido ia me encontrar, suada, descabelada e estressada. Um mês sem ver meu lindinho. É preciso um preparo especial. Não acham?

Com relação a reunião dos 12, quando os 12 se juntarem vocês vão saber do que se trata. Não deve demorar muito mais... Beijos e até o próximo episódio...


	4. O primeiro beijo

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos. O nome Carlo DiAngelis para designar o Máscara da Morte também não me pertence, créditos a Pipe que gentilmente cedeu seu uso. Ficam aqui os meus agradecimentos._

**_Comentários da Autora:_** Esta fic vai contar um pouco da vida de um casal, Camus e Milo, desde o momento que se conheceram. Cada capítulo vai ter uma história, porém como acontecem em ordem cronológica, acho legal ler todos. Caso vocês gostem, lógico! A sim... o casal está em UA. E, gente, comentários são sempre bem vindos, mesmo que sejam para apedrejar uma pobre autora. E, Jeanne é criação minha e NÃO é o meu alter-ego! Pensando bem, a Jen está ficando a minha cara, ela É o meu alter-ego sim! Até o próximo.

* * *

_**Milo e Camus – Retratos de uma vida **_

_O primeiro Beijo_

Voltei, ou melhor, estou aqui, sentada mais uma vez na frente do computador me preparando para mais um momento de puro estresse e loucura, ou melhor, para mais um agradável momento em companhia de meu priminho e seu marido com o intuito de escrever outro capítulo desta história.

- Jen, isso está muito tosco, acho que você está perdendo o jeito.

- Olha só, eu nem mesmo sei se levo jeito, quanto mais perdê-lo. De qualquer forma não exijam muito de mim hoje. Não estou nos meus melhores dias...

- O que aconteceu, querida? O tourão virou boi?

- Que baixaria Milo! Se comporte! Eu vou encerrar o capítulo por aqui e já vou passar para o próximo, seus leitores vão ficar sem saber o que o geladinho ai aprontou para te dar o primeiro beijo.

- Você vai fazer isso com nossos fiéis leitores? Você sabe, nossa novela está começando a fazer sucesso.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas creio que ela está começando a fazer sucesso pelo carisma de vocês e pelas suas loucuras. Eu não sei se tenho competência para levar este projeto adiante.

- Está querendo cavar elogio; pode esquecer! Camus, cartão amarelo para ela! Simulando pênalti! Levanta, sacode a poeira da bunda e começa a escrever esse treco logo.

- Já que você insiste tão delicadamente... que seja... vamos adiante.

Quando saímos – Shura e eu – deixamos os dois sozinhos em nossa casa. Eu já sabia o que aconteceria, durante a tarde Camus nos contara seu plano. Eu estava em êxtase, mas consegui disfarçar bem. Logicamente não havia nada para se comer, afinal não estávamos preparados para visitas. A casa estava uma zona completa, mas creio que Camus nem percebeu.

- Desculpe, mas eu percebi sim e nesse momento o único pensamento que veio em minha cabeça foi "onde estou amarrando o meu trenó". Mas quem está na chuva é para se molhar – não é assim que dizem?

É assim que dizem sim, Camus. Então corrigindo: Nossa casa estava uma bagunça e Camus reparou que organização não era o forte dos dois moradores daquela residência. Como ele mesmo afirmou ele começou a desconfiar naquele momento em que poço de confusão estava se enfiando, mas nosso querido e sisudo arquiteto também é chegado a um desafio. Depois do primeiro momento de desconserto o assunto entre os dois voltou de forma natural. Passaram mais algum tempo conversando. Conversa regada a vinho e queijo – a única coisa que nunca faltava em nossa dispensa.

- Milo, gostei muito de sua surpresa, mas eu também planejei algo. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

- Onde iremos?

- Não acha que se eu disser estarei estragando a surpresa?

- Vamos.

Já anoitecera quando saíram de nosso apartamento. Foram juntos no carro de Camus. A noite estava bela. O céu estrelado, a lua cheia, perfeita para os casais enamorados.

- Que tipo de música você mais gosta, Milo? – Camus perguntou como se já não soubesse. As horas no telefone tinham rendido um conhecimento mútuo do gosto de ambos.

- Eu não tenho um gosto específico, mas gosto de qualquer música que estimule os sentidos.

Camus apenas sorriu, acertara em cheio na sua surpresa. E esta resposta de Milo apenas reforçara o que já imaginava.

De volta ao apartamento de Jen, nos dias de hoje.

- E eu achando que tinha arrasado.

- Milo querido, nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Ainda não percebeu isso?

- Meninos, meninos... menos! Ainda não chegou a hora do lemon ainda, sabiam?

- E você vai escrever nossa primeira noite?

- Eu, não! Vocês vão escrever! Não sei se vocês notaram, mas este livro é censurado para menores, então tem que ter algo que justifique a censura, vocês não acham?

- NÃO! – falaram em coro.

- Pois agora não tem mais volta. Vão ter que contar com todos os detalhes sórdidos ... lalalalalalala...

Esta vai ser a parte mais interessante. Dessa vez eles vão ter que contar. Confesso que sempre fiquei curiosa. Como será o sexo entre eles?

- Jen! Comporte-se, ou então você vai ter que contar como é fazer sexo com o grandão.

- Sem problemas, ele começa a me beijar dos pés a cabeça depois vai abrindo meu vestido...

- Pára! Vou ter pesadelos por meses só de imaginar algo tão bizarro.

- Ué... não to entendendo nada. Não foi você que perguntou?

- Esquece priminha e continua que estava ficando bom...

De volta a Paris de 10 anos atrás.

Camus dirigiu por toda Paris. Disfarçadamente olhava para o relógio de tempos em tempos. Milo, que não é nada apressado, já estava ficando nervoso com todo aquele engodo.

- Camus, sem querer ser chato, mas já sendo, será que poderíamos ir direto ao assunto?

- O passeio não está te agradando?

- Paris é sempre uma cidade maravilhosa, e com a companhia ao meu lado, se torna mais ainda, porém já estou com coceiras de ansiedade.

- Apressado come cru, mas já estamos a caminho agora.

Camus estaciona o carro próximo a uma das margens do Rio Sena. A paisagem das margens do rio sempre fora famosa. Foram andando, apreciando a noite e o luar. Ao longe podiam ver o reflexo de algumas luzes e o som de música alta e dançante.

- Está tendo uma rave na beira do rio. Você sabia?

- Não.

- Vamos dar uma passadinha lá. Adoro essas festas.

Camus apenas sorriu interiormente novamente. Ele não só sabia que estava tendo uma rave na beira do rio como fora ele que idealizara a festa. Se o encontro com Milo não desse certo, pelo menos poderia se divertir e aproveitar a festa. Sempre prático, sempre com o plano B na manga.

Foram caminhando devagar, aproveitando o luar, a paisagem...

- Camus, passar na festa não vai nos atrasar mais?

- Não se preocupe Milo, temos todo tempo do mundo. Eu também gosto de festas, afinal, não foi em uma festa que eu te conheci?

- É verdade...

O celular de Camus toca.

- Não querida, não se preocupe comigo esta noite, estou as margens do Sena em companhia muito agradável. Pode ir dormir, não me espere.

- Querida?

- Minha irmã, caríssimo. Ela mora comigo? Quem pensou que fosse? Namorada, esposa...

- Sei lá...

- Não estamos ainda namorando e já está morrendo de ciúmes.

- Não estou com ciúmes! – Milo faz aqueles bicos típicos dele quando fica emburrado.

Camus apenas gargalhou. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava com esse homem e era como se já o conhecesse a milênios. Na verdade não era a irmã no telefone, apesar de não ser mentira a parte a respeito de morar com a irmã. Quem tinha ligado era Afrodite, que junto ao namorado Carlo tinham uma famosa empresa de promoção de eventos e estava organizando a festa para Camus, afinal Dido, como era chamado, devia alguns pequenos grandes favores para o arquiteto.

Chegaram na porta da festa e um grandalhão tomava conta da festa, grandalhão este que por acaso veio a ser meu marido tempos depois. Toda a encenação já estava previamente combinada.

- Que pena Camus, é uma festa particular...

- Ora Milo, vai dizer que nunca entrou de penetra em festa nenhuma!

- Er... bem... esta sempre foi a minha especialidade, mas com o grandão ali não estou a fim de arriscar não.

Camus propositalmente ficara de costas para o segurança fingindo que ainda não o tinha visto. Vira-se e faz uma cara de espantado.

- Deba! Estamos com sorte hoje.

- Como assim?

- O grandalhão ali é meu amigo de infância.

- Yessss!

Lógico que Milucho se empolgou. Ele nunca dispensou uma boa noitada.

- Espere um instante vou ver se conseguimos entrar.

Camus se aproximou de Deba, deixando Milo um pouco mais afastado esperando.

- Deba. Cheguei e trouxe o homenageado comigo. Ele está pensando que vamos entrar de penetra. É uma surpresa para ele. Avisa ao Dido pelo rádio que nós já chegamos e que você me "fez o favor" de nos deixar entrar.

- Sem problemas, tudo pra lá de esquematizado... E qual música você vai querer? O Dido me falou que você ainda não tinha decidido...

- Diz pra ele colocar Its Raining Men, afinal foi isso que aconteceu comigo hoje mesmo.

- Resolveu assumir seu lado gay de vez?

- Fazer o quê?

- Você vai enfartar o Dido...

- Se o Carlo não conseguiu isso até hoje, não vou ser eu que conseguirei.

- Chega de papo, chama o gostosão e entra logo.

Camus chamou Milo, que apenas cumprimentou Deba com um aceno de cabeça e entraram. O que Milo não percebeu é que depois que eles entraram os portões foram fechados. Todos os convidados já estavam dentro da festa. Faltava apenas o homenageado. Milo pode notar que muitos rostos conhecidos estavam ali, e que todos olhavam para eles de maneira estranha.

- Que festa é essa Camus?

- A promoção de um lançamento novo de um novo empreendimento turístico. – Não sei se já falei sobre isso, mas Camus é sócio de uma grande empresa de engenharia e arquitetura, responsável por projetos diversos, mas principalmente pela revitalização de pontos turísticos. A revitalização das margens do Sena estava a cargo da empresa de Camus, mas Milucho na época não sabia disso. Nem eu. Ele aproveitou a verba de marketing para fazer sua festinha particular. O grande lançamento mesmo estava marcado para mais adiante.

- A sei, por isso tantos conhecidos aqui, sacanagem não terem me convidado.

- Mas você deixaria de sair comigo para vir a uma festa?

- Nunca, mas mesmo assim foi uma sacanagem.

- Bom, mas estamos aqui de qualquer jeito. Vamos aproveitar...

Um garçom passa com taças de champanhe. Camus pega duas.

- Aceita?

- Sem dúvida!

- Vamos dançar?

- Claro.

No momento começava uma sessão de Vilage People, creio que Afrodite já mandara o DJ preparar o terreno para o que estava por vir.

De repente as luzes se apagam. Camus puxa Milo para o meio do salão. Um locutor andrógeno vai para o meio do palco, as luzes focam apenas a bela figura. O silêncio era total. Logo que o apresentador começou a falar, pode-se ouvir ao fundo uma ária de Carmina Burana para fazer um clima.

- Senhoras e Senhores, devem estar se perguntado quem é o homenageado da noite. Ele acabou de chegar. Esta maravilhosa festa está sendo patrocinada pela Le Chante Arquitetura e Engenharia...

- Não é a sua empresa Camus?

- Pssss. Ouça-o.

- ... Produzida pela Rosas di Angelis Produções com o apoio do Sócio-Diretor da Lê Chante – Camus, para homenagear um grande amigo que se encontra aqui presente. E a próxima música foi escolhida a dedo por Camus para seu homenageado. Parabéns e divirtam-se!

Dido acaba de falar e as poderosas caixas de som começam a tocar a música escolhida por Camus.

- Ca-ca-ca-mussss... Esta festa é pra pra pra ...

Camus dá um tapinha nas costas de Milo.

- Você está parecendo um disco arranhado. É lógico que esta festa é para você. Qual foi o outro homem que choveu na minha vida hoje?

- Masss... massss... masss...

Camus agarra Milo no meio da pista e o primeiro beijo acontece. Antes meu priminho estava parecendo um disco arranhado, depois do beijo ele ficou completamente mudo por um bom tempo...

- É Camus, você descobriu uma grande maneira de deixar o Milo sem palavras, e eu que sempre pensei que isso era impossível.

- Vocês dois jogam sujo, quase me mataram do coração aquele dia.

- Sem essa Milo. Do jeito que você é seria mais fácil morrer de câncer de útero do que do coração.

- Brinquem mesmo com o que é sério. No dia que eu cair duro pra trás, fulminado, vocês vão chorar no meu caixão.

- Quanto drama...

- Posso continuar?

- Vai em frente querida.

Eu assisti o beijo de camarote, estava bem perto deles, mas Milo ainda não tinha me visto. Confesso que fiquei emocionada. Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Um show de luzes, todos animados, dançando. Um holofote focado no casal e um beijo de cinema. Depois que acabou a música escolhida por Camus, o DJ se esmerou em uma coleção de "mela cueca" pra ninguém colocar defeito. Eu dançava com Shura, quando Deba me chamou para dançar. Confesso que sempre tive uma queda por homens grandes...

- Jen!

- Que foi agora?

- Você está fugindo do foco. Ninguém aqui está interessado na sua Love Story.

- Quem é você para afirmar isso?

- Por acaso sou o cara que teve a idéia deste livro, que por sinal é para contar a minha história!

- Prepotente, déspota, mas como você é o chefe vou pular a minha parte.

- Acho bom.

Eu fui terminantemente proibida de contar o que aconteceu comigo. Voltemos aos dois que se agarravam no meio da pista.

- Também não é assim...

- Dá pra decidir o que você quer!

- Que tal falar um pouco dos convidados?

- Eu estava guardando isso para o próximo capítulo.

Nesse momento, como não poderia deixar de ser meu minúsculo escritório foi tomado por uma turba de enlouquecidos.

- Amorzinho... Olha quem chegou!

- NÃOOOOOO...

- Que isso querida? São nossos amigos.

- Mas todos de uma vez, Debinha? Eu ainda não estava preparada para um encontro dos doze.

- Mas o legal é quando acontece assim, sem mais nem menos...

- Legal pra vocês... legal pra vocês.

Eu já falei algumas vezes do encontro dos doze. São doze amigos que se juntaram pela primeira vez na festa de Camus. A amizade entre eles crescera de tal maneira que formaram uma "confraria" que apelidaram carinhosamente de Os doze cavaleiros de ouro e eu reduzi apenas para Os doze. E agora eles chegaram na minha pobre casa... Eu não mereço isso. Quando todos se juntam quem está por perto que se cuide.

Vou parando por aqui, porque mesmo que quisesse continuar, seria impossível. Vou agora até o supermercado mais próximo providenciar uma dose cavalar de álcool e comida pouco saudável.

- Não para mim. Você sabe que sou natureba.

- Sai dessa Shaka, quem te conhece que te compre. Não esquecerei dos seus saquinhos de batata frita.

- Bom, para batatas fritas eu abro uma exceção.

- Sei...

Para todos os leitores, até a próxima, se eu sobreviver. Pretendo contar como os doze se conheceram e falar um pouquinho sobre eles, afinal, daqui pra frente sempre vai aparecer um ou outro, vez ou outra, ou todos juntos...

* * *

_**Comentários da Autora parte 2** – A fissura de Shaka por batatinhas fritas se deve a Bélier e a Pipe, por favor me desculpem por tomar pegar emprestado este vício de Shaka, mas foi irresistível. Aqui fica o crédito e o agradecimento. Até o próximo._


	5. Os Doze: Primeiro Encontro

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. O nome Carlo, usado para designar Máscara da Morte, pertence única e exclusivamente a Pipe que gentilmente me cedeu o direito de utilizá-lo. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: Esta fic vai contar um pouco da vida de um casal, Camus e Milo, desde o momento que se conheceram. Cada capítulo vai ter uma história, porém como acontecem em ordem cronológica, acho legal ler todos. Caso vocês gostem, lógico! A sim... o casal está em UA. E, gente, comentários são sempre bem vindos, mesmo que sejam para apedrejar uma pobre autora. E, Jeanne é criação minha e NÃO é o meu alter-ego! Pensando bem, a Jen está ficando a minha cara, ela É o meu alter-ego sim! Até o próximo.

* * *

_**Milo e Camus – Retratos de uma vida **_

_O Primeiro Encontro dos Doze_

Está um dia chuvoso, estou meio deprimida – tempo assim sempre me deixa deprimida – mas tenho prazos e metas a cumprir e...

- Eu estou lendo o que eu estou lendo? Desde quando você tem prazos e metas? Me poupe, ou melhor, poupe nossos leitores desse momento auto-piedade-heróica de quinta, Jen. Você sabe muito bem que a tempos você não senta pra escrever, então pára de show lindinha e mão a obra.

- Está bem... está bem... Eu só queria saber porque você sempre critica os meus primeiros parágrafos?

- Que tal, por que eles sempre são horríveis?

- Quer saber de uma coisa sr. Milo, pode ir tratando de arrumar outra escritora porque esta aqui está jogando a toalha. Não agüento mais você, sua história, e seu jeito nada delicado de dizer que sou uma escritora de quinta categoria. Pra mim chega.

- Jen, acabou o momento TPM?

- Até você Camus?

- Como se eu não conhecesse vocês dois. Brigam mais que Tom e Jerry ( 1 ) mas não se largam. Por que você não apresenta os doze para os nossos leitores, talvez seja mais fácil para eles se situarem. E você, sr. Milo, sente esta bunda na cadeira e mantenha-se quieto. Deixe a menina trabalhar!

- Nazista.

Bom, Camus colocou ordem na casa e eu vou seguir a sugestão dele. Vou apresentar a todos Os Doze.

Vamos começar pelos amigos de Milo. Shura, vocês já conheceram, é o maluco que auxiliou Milo no salto, ele é produtor de cinema e especialista em efeitos especiais, esse espanhol com cara de mau é uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito bom no que faz. Temos também, já rapidamente apresentados a Shaka e Mu, Shaka é empresário do setor da Moda e Mu, estilista. Milo os conheceu na época em que trabalhou maquiando modelos. Aioros é ator de cinema e seu irmão Aiória é piloto de corrida. Estes são os cinco amigos com os quais Milo, além dele mesmo, contribuiu para a formação dos 12.

Agora vamos aos cinco que foram contribuição de Camus. O Aldebaran, ou simplesmente Deba, meu maridinho lindo, maravilhoso...

- Menos, Jen...

- Mas Camus, meu maridinho é tão...

- Pra começo de conversa, o Deba é tudo, menos inho, do alto de seus 2,10m de altura...

- Ta bom... vou continuar.

O Deba é engenheiro e trabalha na empresa de Camus, na festa, foi ele que se fez passar por segurança na entrada. Talvez por causa de seu tamanho.

- Talvez? Talvez? Seu marido é um armário duplex Jen. Quem não o conhece nunca acreditaria o quão doce e amável ele é. Além da inteligência. Mas a primeira vista o Deba é um perfeito leão de chácara.

- Lá isso é verdade. Sou obrigada a concordar com vocês.

- Já falamos demais do Deba, Jen, que tal continuar.

Bom, além do Deba, eu também já havia falado de Carlo e Dido. O casal mais improvável do mundinho fashion. Carlo é um italiano metido a machão que tem todo jeito de mafioso e Dido é a bicha mais louca que eu conheci, mas uma coisa sou obrigada a reconhecer a biba é linda. Dido, com seu jeito andrógeno é a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi em minha vida, além de ter um bom gosto e um requinte extraordinários, isso sem falar no coração de manteiga. Juntos eles abriram uma empresa de eventos. Camus conhece Dido ou Afrodite – este é o nome dele – desde a infância e a empresa dele é sempre responsável pelos eventos de lançamento das empreitadas de Camus. Saga é o diretor financeiro da empresa de Camus e a reboque dele vem seu irmão gêmeo, Kannon, que por acaso é oceanógrafo. Juntando a eles nosso casal de protagonistas, temos Os Doze.

Apresentei a todos de maneira sucinta, a medida que as histórias forem acontecendo vocês conhecerão mais os loucos, quero dizer, s Doze. Voltemos a festa...

Depois da homenagem que nosso querido "Cubo de Gelo" fez a meu priminho...

- Não sei o porquê desse apelido tosco.

- Nem eu! Camus de Cubo de Gelo não tem nada!

- Milo, primo amado, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos agora. Deixe-os para o capítulo da Primeira Noite. Ok?

- Já que insiste... continue, prometemos não interromper mais, não é, caríssimo meu?

- Eu não prometo nada e vocês ainda não me explicaram o porquê desse apelido ridículo.

- Que tal porque você nunca perde a pose. Sempre parece não se importar com o que está acontecendo, está sempre com um ar Blasé, nada é capaz de te aborrecer ou de te desviar de seus objetivos...

- Jen, conheço Camus a muito tempo, e só gostaria de fazer uma ressalva, quase nada é capaz de tirar Camus do sério, a não ser um certo dublê conhecido nosso.

- É verdade... é verdade... você tem toda razão tourinho meu.

- Que coisa mais brega vocês dois.

- Quanto despeito, Milo.

Já me desviei demais do assunto. Escrever com esse povo todo por perto é uma tarefa inglória. Espero que não se importem com as constantes intromissões e interrupções.

Depois da música, do primeiro beijo, o clima esquentou na pista de dança. Primeiro uma seleção de músicas "mela-cueca" pra ninguém botar defeito, depois muita música eletrônica. Milo parecia esquecido do mundo. Dançava como se nunca tivesse saído na vida. Camus acabou por acompanhá-lo. Eu estava um pouco mais afastada do casal acompanhada de Shura. Quando fui ao bar pegar um refrigerante para molhar a garganta e tentar me refrescar um pouco, encontrei os irmãos Pháon, Aiória e Aioros. Estranhei a presença deles.

- Recebemos um convite pelo correio.

- Se vocês receberam, eu fui convidada pessoalmente assim como Shura, os outros devem estar por aqui também.

- Que outros, Jen? – Aiória me pergunta. – Quem mais poderia estar aqui?

- Mu e Shaka!

- Aqueles dois fresquinhos amigos do Milo? Por que estariam aqui?

- Primeiro: nunca mais fale assim deles. São pessoas maravilhosas. Segundo: não sei se perceberam, mas esta festa é em homenagem a Milo e eles também são grandes amigos de Milo.

- É verdade, Jen. Certamente eles estarão por ai, agora, querido irmão bobão e preconceituoso, sou obrigado a concordar com Jen, e você trate de colocar sua lingüinha dentro da boca, porque não sei se você percebeu, Milo também é "fresquinho". – Aioros repreendeu Aiória, não sem antes dar um tapão bem no pé da orelha do irmão mais novo.

- Tudo bem, gente, foi mal, já não está mais aqui quem falou, mas que eles são fresquinhos são!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Vamos!

Eu peguei os irmãos pelas mãos e saí a procura de Mu e Shaka pela arena da festa. Encontrei-os aos beijos num canto meio escuro.

- Ô! Seus dois sem-vergonha! Podem ir parando...Larga. larga... afasta...

- Mu, querido, me diga que estou tendo um pesadelo azul turquesa, completamente fora de sintonia que atende pelo nome de Jeanne...

- Não é um pesadelo azul turquesa, Shaka. É a Jeanne mesmo. Você não está dormindo.

- Por todos os deuses, o que fiz para merecer isso?

- Deixa de show! Desse do palco, louro de farmácia, que hoje é dia do Milo brilhar. Estava procurando por vocês. Venham! Camus me falou que tem uma camarote Vip para os amigos do Milo.

- Só em nível informativo. Que história é essa de Milo brilhar, Camus, camarote Vip... Será que você poderia me situar?

- Bom, esta festa é em homenagem a Milo, promovida por Camus, vocês só foram convidados porque são amigos dele, e temos um camarote vip a nossa disposição. Em linhas gerais é isso. Mas se quiserem continuar se amassando na frente de todo mundo, pode deixar que eu fico com o wisky e com os sofás acolchoados.

- Eu acho que poderíamos acompanhá-la, não acha, Mu? Estou curioso a respeito deste tal de Camus. O nome não me é estranho.

- Claro que não é estranho, Shaka. É ele o tal arquiteto da moda.

- Agora me lembro. Vamos, então?

- Sim. Vamos.

Saímos juntos em direção ao tal camarote vip, conforme instrução de Camus. Ao chegarmos lá, nossos nomes já estavam na porta de acesso ao camarote. O pessoal da organização era realmente muito competente. Estavam preparados para qualquer eventualidade.

- Dido é realmente bom no que faz.

- Não deixa ele ouvir isso, Camus. A biba já é cheia de si sem elogios. Como elogios seus então... Ninguém vai agüentá-lo por um bom tempo e você vai acabar recebendo uma carta bomba do Carlo.

- Até que dessa vez você tem razão, Jen.

- Eu sempre tenho razão, vocês é que não me levam a sério. Mas que realmente ele é bom no que faz, é. Além de ser simplesmente lindo.

- Jeanne!

- Calma Deba, é mais fácil eu ficar com ciúmes de você, do que você de mim no que diz respeito ao Dido, não acha?

- Sei lá, sei lá, vai que a biba muda de lado e resolve te cantar, você cai na hora.

- Caio de rir, isso sim, porque no dia que o Afrodite gostar de mulher, o mundo vai estar completamente perdido e eu provavelmente estarei me amarrando numa loirinha peituda!

- Quanta baixaria, lugar de lavar roupa suja é no quarto!

- Vamos Deba, Camus acabou de dar uma grande idéia, não?

- Maravilhosa.

- Jeanne Saint-Claire d'Savoir Lefréve da Silva! Sente-se agora!

- Milo, isso foi jogo sujo...

Todos começaram a gargalhar na sala. Quando eu me casei com Aldebaran, resolvi adotar o nome dele, coisa de menininha apaixonada que quer casar, etc, etc, etc... mas que ficou ridículo, ficou! Meu lindo nome terminado por um poderoso da Silva!

- Eu te falei que não ia ficar legal. É meu nome e tal, mas eu sei que não é lá grandes coisas em matéria de beleza.

- Mas eu quis tanto...

- Quis! E agora não ouse reclamar senhora Da Silva.

- Santa tolice... agora agüente senhora Da Silva.

Chega de considerações acerca do meu nome. Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado e sobre a Carteira de Identidade expedida. Subimos as escadas de acesso ao camarote vip, a decoração psicodélica tinha a reprodução de lindos desenhos surrealistas, que, tempos depois fui descobrir eram de Camus.

Fomos recebidos por recepcionistas lindas e educadas que nos indicaram uma longa mesa, com vista privilegiada da pista de dança, onde tinham umas quinze cadeiras. No momento nem me atentei para o detalhe. Estava doida de curiosidade para ver como o meu priminho estava se saindo na pista de dança. Sentei-me rapidamente sem dar muita atenção para os outros e fui procurar Milo com os olhos no meio das pessoas suadas que se contorciam, ops, que dançavam ao som da enlouquecedora música eletrônica.

A festa estava realmente muito linda e eu nem prestava atenção nas pessoas que estavam na mesa. Aos poucos os amigos de Camus foram chegando e em menos de uma hora, aquela enorme mesa estava cheia. Foi nesta festa que Aiória conheceu Marin, gerente da empresa de eventos de Afrodite. Hoje eles estão casados, mas isso já é uma outra história.

- Realmente esta festa foi abençoada pelo cupido. Olha quantos casais saíram daquela noite.

- É verdade, Milo, eu e você, Jen e Deba, Aiória e Marin, Saga e Aioros...

Estávamos todos reunidos, tratamos rapidamente de nos apresentar e a conversa já rolava solta quando os "educados" anfitriões apareceram.

- Não foi bem assim.

- Então porque não nos conta o que aconteceu?

- Está bem...

Como ela ia dizendo, eu convidei todos aqueles que Milo falava com mais freqüência em nossas conversas telefônicas, e meus amigos mais chegados. Como eu queria ficar junto deste parvo que eu amo, teria que reunir a todos. Pedi então a Afrodite que fizesse uma área vip, com uma grande mesa, para, depois da homenagem, poder reunir a todos. Aos meus amigos, avisei que, depois que Dido anunciasse a verdadeira razão da festa no microfone, deveriam se encontrar comigo na área Vip. Eu não conhecia os amigos de Milo, pretendia pedir a Milo, que os procurasse para que se reunissem a nós, mas Jen adiantou o serviço, o que foi de imensa valia...

- Não gostei dessa história de parvo!

- Mas eu não disse que te amo?

- Bela declaração de amor... uma perfeita ilustração do "bate-depois-assopra".

- Deixa de tolice, Milo. Já te agüento a dez anos, então te amo mesmo, ok. Vamos parar de discutir para que eu continue a contar.

Como eu ia dizendo. Marin avisou a Dido pelo rádio que todos os convidados de Milo já estavam acomodados na mesa Vip. Eu sabia que meus convidados, mais cedo ou mais tarde, apareceriam lá. Então resolvi subir. Não foi muito fácil fazer esta criança hiperativa sair do meio da pista, mas depois de algum tempo eu consegui convencer.

- Vamos Milo. Eu preciso dar um pulo na área VIP, se não quiser ficar, a gente volta pra pista.

- Mas Camus, está tão bom aqui. A música é perfeita, as luzes, as pessoas...

- Milo, lá você também vai ouvir a música, também tem pessoas, e podemos ainda beber e comer alguma coisa. Mas se não quer ir, tudo bem, eu estou indo... – sai andando decidido, até que ele resolveu me seguir.

- Não quis ficar na pista?

- Sem você ela perdeu graça.

Quando eles chegaram a área Vip, além dos amigos de Milo, Deba já havia se juntado a nós. Eu mesma já me apresentara e já estávamos conversando animadamente. Milo nos olha assustado.

- Camus... o que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Ora, se era uma festa em sua homenagem, seus amigos tinham que estar presente, não?

- Camus... – Milo não falou mais nada se agarrou no pescoço do lindinho e tascou-lhe um beijo daqueles de desentupir ralo. Foi memorável. Lamentei não ter uma câmera fotográfica na hora, mas depois descobri que estávamos sendo filmados no melhor estilo Big Brother.

Logo todos estavam reunidos em volta da mesa. No início as relações foram meio frias, éramos todos desconhecidos, mas algumas doses depois a brincadeira e a camaradagem já rolavam soltas.

Falando em algumas doses, os fabricantes de bebidas alcoólicas deviam contratar estes meninos para garotos propaganda. Eles conseguem consumir quantidades cavalares de álcool em uma noite. Começamos então a dançar em pleno palanque, quando Dido teve uma "grande idéia" para animar a festa.

- Senhoras e Senhores aqui presentes, a festa está boa?

Ouviu-se um urro de aprovação.

- Eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. Afinal, trabalhei com afinco para diverti-los esta noite, agora tenho uma proposta a fazer... Daqui para frente faremos uma viagem ao redor do mundo através das músicas típicas de cada localidade e gostaria de convidar aqueles que se interessarem a vir para o palco junto a nossos anfitriões, mostrar seus conhecimentos em danças típicas. É lógico que tal conhecimento merece ser premiado, então, aquele que melhor demonstrar proficiência em cada música, levará para casa uma garrafa de champanhe e dois convites para a Saint Dance.

Outro urro de aprovação...

- Começamos por ritmos sul-americanos...

E o samba começou a comer solto. Logo o palco estava cheio de pseudo-sambistas mais duros que uma barra de ferro. Deba, olhando aquele assassinato ao ritmo de sua terra natal, não se fez de rogado, me agarrou pela cintura e me arrastou para o palco.

- Vamos mostrar pra esse povo como se dança um samba de verdade.

- Mas eu não sei dançar.

- É simples, rebola, fica leve e deixa o resto por minha conta.

E lá fui eu pra pista. Milo também se empolgou e puxou Camus para o palco...

- Se eu pudesse, teria matado Afrodite aquele dia.

- Você bem que curtiu Camyu... E você sempre ameaça um de nós de morte mesmo.

- Ainda vou cumprir minhas ameaças...

- Sei... vai cumprir suas ameaças tanto quanto eu vou dar um monte de beijos na boca do Misty.

- Jen... se cuida, vai perder teu marido para uma biba.

- Desse mal eu não tenho medo, cunhadinho meu.

- Ta bom... Quando Os Doze virarem o Um vocês vão ver só...

Não preciso nem dizer que Camus está a meu lado emburrado fazendo as mais perversas juras de morte contra todos os presentes e alguns ausentes também.

- Você lembra o que aconteceu quando Dido colocou a valsa?

- Eu já ia chegar lá, mas já que você se adiantou...

Os ritmos mais diversos foram passando pelas picapes dos DJs. Até que chegou uma valsa e lá se foi Afrodite de novo para o microfone.

- O próximo ritmo não deve ser dançado sozinho. Cada um de vocês, ao entrar, recebeu uma pulseirinha com um número. Seu par será sorteado agora! Quem não aceitar a brincadeira, está convidado a se retirar da festa...

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam preocupados, com quem dançariam? Que ritmo seria esse? Eu achei a idéia ótima. Milo e Camus eram os únicos que não tinham as tais pulseirinhas. O que nós não notamos é que os convidados Vips tinham pulseirinhas de cor diferente, E seríamos sorteados entre nós. Os casais saíram assim:

Mu e Carlo

Shaka e Shura

Aiória e Dido

Aioros e Saga

Kanon e Marin

Eu e Deba

Quando recebemos o resultado do sorteio, eu quase me escangalhei de rir. Aiória, o homofóbico, tinha caído logo com Afrodite... A vida é inusitada, não?

Quando começou a valsa, vocês precisavam ver a cara de Aiória e a distância que ele tentava colocar de Afrodite, que logo percebeu o que acontecia e resolveu sacanear um pouco.

- Que foi bofe? Está com medo do maridão se você segurar demais a bicha aqui, ou é outra coisa?

Aiória ficou verde, azul, roxo, vermelho... Completamente sem graça e sem saber o que falar. No meio da dança, entre uma rodada e outra, Dido o jogou nos braços de Marin e puxou Kanon para si.

- Pensei que o garoto fosse enfartar dançando com você.

- Ele deveria ser menos preconceituoso sendo amigo de tanto homossexual.

- Uma coisa é ter amigos homossexuais, outra coisa é ser lindo daquele jeito e se ver abraçado a uma bicha completamente desconhecida.

- Sabia que as vezes você pensa?

- Ta me chamando de burro?

- Não. Claro que não. Mas sabe como é... Saga ganhou o cérebro...

- Acho melhor você não continuar... – Kanon olhou ameaçadoramente para Afrodite, mas já eram conhecidos de longa data, com intimidade o suficiente para brincar.

A valsa acabou estreitando os laços de conhecimento entre aqueles que se tornariam Os Doze...

- Vai acabar na valsa, Jen?

- Camus...

- Você não vai contar a nossos leitores que Milo tomou todas e acabou com a cara enfiada dentro do freezer com as pernas para cima?

- Você acabou de contar...

- Dêem um desconto... Eu estava com calor e ali estava tão fresquinho...

- Mas precisava vomitar lá dentro?

- Pô, eu fiquei de cabeça pra baixo... tudo voltou ao ponto de origem.

Bom, este foi nosso fim de noite, Camus pediu a Deba que carregasse Milo, eu fui dirigindo meu carro com meu priminho desacordado e Camus foi no carro de Milo levando Deba para nos ajudar. Acabamos todos dormindo no meio da sala de nosso apartamento exaustos...

No próximo capítulo... O dia seguinte.

( 1 ) - Alusão ao Gato e o Rato que vivem correndo um atrás do outro e brigando mas não vivem separados - Desenho Tom e Jerry - direitos exclusivos dos autores e estúdio esponsável.


	6. O dia seguinte

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

**Comentários da Autora**: _Esta fic vai contar um pouco da vida de um casal, Camus e Milo, desde o momento que se conheceram. Cada capítulo vai ter uma história, porém como acontecem em ordem cronológica, acho legal ler todos. Caso vocês gostem, lógico! A sim... o casal está em UA. E, gente, comentários são sempre bem vindos, mesmo que sejam para apedrejar uma pobre autora. E, Jeanne é criação minha e NÃO é o meu alter-ego! Pensando bem, a Jen está ficando a minha cara, ela É o meu alter-ego sim! Até o próximo._

**Agradecimentos:** Agradecimentos sinceros a **Áries Sin** que, com seus conhecimentos da língua francesa, permitiu que Camus expressasse toda sua indignação em sua língua materna. **Obrigada amiga!**

* * *

_**Milo e Camus – Retratos de uma vida **_

_O dia seguinte _

- Bom, estou eu aqui, mais uma vez, para contar mais um pouquinho da vida dos meus queridos... Como já havia dito antes, pretendo contar sobre o dia seguinte ao "grande encontro".

- Lá vem você de novo com esses inícios horríveis!

- E lá vem você de novo me interrompendo. Ainda bem que o próximo capítulo vai ficar por sua conta...

- Como assim por minha conta?

- Ora, quando foi a primeira vez de vocês?

- JEN! Continua logo! – sentando emburrado...

- É _mon ange_, desta vez você dançou bonitinho...

- E você também fica quieto ai!

- Pelos Deuses, quanto mau-humor.

Eu parei quando chegamos em casa... Vou continuar a partir deste momento. Milo estava ligeiramente alcoolizado, e também ligeiramente sujo. Decididamente meu priminho precisava de um banho e não tinha a menor condição de tomá-lo sozinho.

- Bem, acho que vou para casa.

- Nananinanão! Nem pensar sr. Camus. Eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha com esse traste esponja aqui... – apontando para Milo jogado em cima do sofá.

- E o que sugere então?

- Um dos dois homens que estão dentro desta casa poderiam fazer a gentileza de me ajudar a dar um banho nele? Minha casa vai ficar fedendo a resto de bebida se ele não tomar um banho.

- Camus, sem querer ser chato, mas o namorado é seu! - Deba se manifestou.

Camus mostrou toda a sua educação refinada enquanto carregou Milo para o banheiro. Confesso que nesta noite aprendi mais uns dois ou três palavrões desconhecidos...

- Jeanne, será que você podia arrumar alguma coisa para eu vestir nesse pudim de cachaça aqui? – Camus gritara do banheiro.

Eu mais que rapidamente peguei um pijama para Milo e entreguei a Camus.

Ele saiu do banheiro carregando um Milo já quase acordado.

- Onde fica a cama dele?

Indiquei o quarto de Milo e a grande cama de casal que ocupava quase todo o ambiente.

- Camus, acho melhor você dormir por aqui, você também bebeu um pouco, já teve um trabalho danado com Milo, deita lá na cama dele e dorme até pelo menos amanhecer, no estado que ele está não oferece perigo nenhum...

- Droga, logo eu, deixar passar uma grande oportunidade – Milo voltando a se manifestar...

- Milo, você exagerou aquele dia, mas tivemos tantos bons dias depois!

- Mas, uma oportunidade perdida é sempre uma oportunidade perdida...

- Muitas vezes prefiro não entender como funciona essa sua cabeça, sabia?

- Jen, continue por favor.

- O senhor manda, chefe!

Camus acabou aceitando dormir em nossa casa. Era perceptível o cansaço dele. Deba também pediu um cantinho do sofá. Se bem que no caso dele, um cantinho no sofá não acomoda praticamente nem as pernas. Acabei cedendo minha cama para Deba e indo dormir no sofá, que me acomoda muito bem, enquanto Camus desmaiou ao lado de Milo.

- Eu não desmaiei, eu adormeci...

- E como você explica o fato do Milo ter vomitado em cima de você e você não ter acordado?

- Pula essa parte...

- É lógico que não... – Jen com olhar maldoso.

Eu fui a primeira a acordar... Primeiro porque não bebera tanto quanto os homens, segundo porque não estava acostumada a dormir no sofá. Tão logo o corpo descansou um pouco, eu despertei.

Fui então ver como estavam os restos mortais dos meus companheiros de apartamento. Aldebaram parecia um trovão em minha cama, seus roncos chegavam a balançar as janelas. Hoje, graças aos deuses ele parou de roncar...

- Parou nada Jen, você é que se acostumou e não ouve mais.

- Não se metam vocês dois!

- Ta, desculpa, falou no maridinho, a mulher vira um monstro...

- Como se vocês não fossem assim!

- Jeanne, continue logo essa história!

Fechei a porta de meu quarto rapidinho, ele estava bem e vivo, e como estava vivo! Fui até o quarto de meu primo. Camus estava abraçado a Milo, que por sua vez tinha colocado o que sobrara pra fora. Em suma os dois estavam abraçados no meio de uma poça...

- Pode parar por ai, acho que todo mundo já entendeu como você nos encontrou, não precisa ser tão explícita.

- Mas eu fiquei horrorizada com o que vi, e queria transmitir para meus leitores a cena que eu encontrei!

- Acho que seus leitores têm imaginação fértil e são capazes de visualizar a cena sozinhos, não concorda Milo?

- Plenamente, meu amor, você está corretíssimo.

- Que seja... Acho que todos já entenderam mesmo como vocês estavam.

Eu confesso que ao mesmo tempo que fiquei horrorizada com a cena, fiquei maravilhada, os dois juntos eram simplesmente perfeitos, pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro como se fosse assim desde sempre. Mas o lado prático tinha que falar mais alto... Dei algumas pancadas na porta...

- Vocês dois, tratem de levantar, limpar essa cama, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e depois se quiserem dormir o dia inteiro podem ficar a vontade...

Aprendi mais alguns palavrões com Camus, fui alvejada por um sapato de Milo – ainda bem que ele estava dormindo, errou de muito – mas consegui fazer com que os dois levantassem...

- Eu não sou tão mal-educado assim...

- Eu também achava que não, mas acho que você conviveu demais com o pessoal de obra, quando você quer, cunhadinho, é capaz de deixar uma piranha envergonhada.

- Jeanne! Que juízo os leitores farão de mim?

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu reproduzo o diálogo tal qual ele foi e os leitores julgarão por si só.

- Se eu disser que não vai adiantar?

- Não.

- Então manda ver... Mas, queridos leitores, lembrem-se pro favor que eu estava dormindo e fui acordado de maneira não muito ortodoxa.

- Não adianta jogar seu charme... Nossos leitores são incorruptíveis. Não são?

_- Merde...fait chier... on peut même pas dormir tranquille sans qu'un imbécile heureux nous vienne emmerder avec des conneries sans aucun sens..." (merda... foda-se... ja nao se pode dormir descançado sem que um imbecil feliz nos venha lixar o juizo com parvoices sem sentido...)_

- E eu nem disse tudo...

- Está bom assim... acho que todos têm uma noção do meu humor.

- Certo.. vamos continuar...

Acordar Milo foi um pouco mais difícil do que Camus, mas deixei esta tarefa aos cuidados dele. Só podia ouvir os berros e os resmungos da sala. Fui para cozinha, fiz um bule de café bem forte... alguns comprimidos para dor de cabeça e enjôo certamente seriam necessários também...

- Jeanneeeeeeee... – o berro de Camus foi tão alto que eu quase joguei o café fervente sobre mim mesma. Fui até o quarto...

- Posso ajudá-los?

- Primeiro me responda... ele é sempre assim quando bebe?

- Não... tem dias que é pior...

- Por Zeus, onde fui amarrar meu trenó... Será que podia arrumar lençóis limpos? E, onde encontro roupas?

- Bom, lençóis eu já te entrego... roupas é só você sair abrindo as portas do armário dele... vai encontrar várias... garanto que todas que estão dentro do armário estão limpas.

Voltei para a cozinha e continuei minhas tarefas... uns quarenta minutos depois um Milo com uma cara destruída, mas limpo, cheiroso e com os cabelos penteados e um Camus com um semblante vitorioso adentram pela cozinha...

- Jeanne! Sua traidora... Você levou meu príncipe encantado e colocou um sargento mau no lugar!

- Eu nunca faria isso... mas até que não foi uma má idéia...

Camus apenas ria...

- Foi muito engraçado... ele se recusava a sair da cama, a entrar no chuveiro... Parecia um porquinho...

- Eu estava cansado, oras!

- Eu também, mas...

- Nada de mas... dez anos já se passaram e eu ainda não me vinguei daquele banho gelado!

- Quer dizer que você deu um banho gelado nele? – como eu não sabia desse detalhe até hoje?

- Claro, um não... dois! Ou você acha que eu tomo banho quente? E era impossível dar banho nele sem entrar no chuveiro...

- Primo... estou começando a ficar com pena de você...

Camus conseguira – não sei as custas de quais métodos de persuasão – fazer com que Milo tomasse banho, colocasse roupas limpas, trocasse as roupas de cama, colocasse tudo que estava sujo na lava-roupas e levantasse para tomar café. Eu oferecera o café, torradas e alguns frios para Camus... Ainda não conhecia bem o gosto do meu cunhadinho Cubo de Gelo. Camus comeu, obrigou Milo a comer...

- Creio que é melhor ir embora...

- Agora que me torturou o suficiente quer ir embora?

- Você quer que eu fique?

- Claro...

- Se importa Jeanne?

- Eu? Em absoluto.

- Aproveitando desculpe-me pelo palavreado...

- Sem problemas, enriqueceu meu vocabulário.

Acabamos de tomar café quando Deba acordou.

- Camus você era tão educado...

- Continuo sendo...

- Não acho...

- Agora te conheço.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada.

- Algo me diz que é melhor deixar quieto.

- Será que não é possível acabar com essas interrupções?

- Quanto mau humor Milo... Quer chegar logo na parte da primeira noite?

Meu primo apenas rosnou uma resposta... De volta ao passado...

Deba acordou bem menos destruído que Milo e Camus, com seu bom humor característico. Ficamos conversando enquanto os dois voltaram para cama. Camus e Milo dormiram durante quase todo o dia... Deba resolveu me fazer companhia... Fomos comprar algo para comer, passamos na locadora...

No fim da tarde os quatro jogados no sofá, vendo televisão atracados em baldes de pipoca. Foi tão romântico...

- Jeanne... nossos leitores não podem ver seus olhos sonhadores.

- E só por isso não posso ter meu olhar sonhador?

- Poderia nos poupar dele...

- Milo, decididamente não estou entendendo esse seu azedume.

- Não é azedume... Mas o dia seguinte foi tão sem graça...

- Não acho.

- Então vou falar agora... vou falar de sentimentos... eu não sei o porquê de ter exagerado tanto na bebida, gosto de beber sim, na realidade, todos nós gostamos. Creio que eu estivesse por demais ansioso, nervoso, com medo... Era a primeira vez que eu realmente me apaixonara por alguém. E, só o tinha visto uma única vez. Ta certo que foram meses de namoro telefônico, mas mesmo assim, eu não tinha como saber... Acabei fazendo tudo errado e quando realmente acordei eu estava com medo.

Camus cuidara de mim, mas, se fosse eu, no lugar dele, teria ido embora para nunca mais voltar. E eu tinha medo que isso acontecesse. Como reconquistar alguém que eu nem mesmo sabia se já tinha conquistado? Essas coisas se passavam e ficavam dando voltas pela minha cabeça ainda turva pela ressaca. Quando ele aceitou voltar para cama e dormir mais um pouco a meu lado, me senti o homem mais rico do mundo... e também o mais feliz.

Eu o abracei como se tivesse agarrando em uma tábua de salvação em meio a um naufrágio. Adormeci. Quando acordei, desejei com todas as minhas forças que tudo que eu vivera nas últimas 24 horas não tivessem sido apenas sonhos bons. Ele ainda estava adormecido a meu lado. Fiquei longos minutos observando-o dormir como um Deus.

Quando ele acordou, comemos e fomos assistir vídeos com Jeanne e Deba e eu soube que nunca mais gostaria de viver longe dele. Eu encontrara a minha outra metade que se perdera em algum momento. Com ele eu estava completo. Se ele eu voltaria a ser meio. Este foi o dia seguinte.

- Bom, Milo acabou seu relato agora. Eu preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

X X

P.S. Desculpem o capítulo meio "escatológico", mas foi necessário...


	7. A primeira noite

**isclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos. O nome Carlo DiAngelis para designar o Máscara da Morte também não me pertence, créditos a Pipe que gentilmente cedeu seu uso. Ficam aqui os meus agradecimentos._

**_Comentários da Autora:_** . Mil e uma desculpas pelo atraso, mas andei completamente sem inspiração. Espero ao menos que este capítulo seja agradável. Eu gostaria de fazer um agradecimento especial a **Áries Sin** e **K****eisuke Kurozaki **por me ajudarem a terminar este capítulo.

* * *

_**Milo e Camus – Retratos de uma vida **_

_A primeira noite_

- NÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!

- Como assim não?

- Não vou contar, não vou, não vou! – batendo o pé no chão, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

Camus posta-se ao lado de seu birrento namorado e compartilha com ele o mesmo sentimento.

- Jen, querida, não acho que seja uma boa idéia entrar em pormenores sobre nossa primeira noite...

- Claro, você tem toda razão, cunhadinho...

- Eu não disse, Milucho, que ela ouviria a voz da razão?

- Não é uma boa idéia, é uma ÓTIMA idéia.

Camus senta desolado no sofá, Milo não agüenta e cai na gargalhada.

- Camus, até agora, depois de tantos anos de convivência, você ainda não aprendeu que ela é da minha família? Não se deixa convencer por argumentos lógicos...

- Priminho, isso não foi simpático da sua parte... Vocês dois estão me enrolando. Já temos quase uma página deste capítulo da vida de vocês e vocês nem começaram...

Bom, como eles não começam, começo eu! Todos já sabem como eles se conheceram, como deram o primeiro beijo, como conheceram "os doze" , e o dia seguinte... a grande ressaca...

- Peraí, não foi tão grande assim! Eu estava bem!

- Jura, priminho... Aquela gosma toda sobre o lençol e sobre Camus foi só alucinação coletiva então?

- Aquilo foi um pequeno distúrbio do meu sistema digestivo...

- Comumente chamado ressaca. Mas você está novamente me desviando do assunto. Não vou cair na sua conversa não! Nem adianta tentar.

- Droga! Eu estava indo bem!

Camus riu.

- Creio que dessa vez não teremos chance, ela é tão ou mais teimosa que nós dois juntos quando quer alguma coisa.

Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser completamente interrompida e desviada do assunto, todos já conhecem o início do relacionamento dos dois, mas, quando foi que eles realmente começaram a namorar? Quando foi a primeira noite? E o melhor, como foi a primeira noite? Eu, biógrafa oficial deste tão distinto casal que está aqui a me lançar olhares assassinos, vou revelar tudo, nem que para isso precise usar de técnicas de tortura medievais ou modernas. Tudo pela informação fidedigna!

Camus acabou ficando em nossa casa todo aquele dia, apenas curtindo a ressaca e vendo filmes na minha maravilhosa companhia, além de Deba e, claro, Milo.

- Quem disse que a sua companhia é maravilhosa?

- Eu! Vocês querem parar de me interromper? Isso já está ficando chato! Não consigo escrever uma frase coerente, um parágrafo com sentido. E podem ir preparando a garganta, quero ouvir tudo, com todos os detalhes sórdidos!

- E você acha que vou me lembrar de tudo, depois de dez anos?

- Camus!!!! Eu lembro de cada detalhe! De cada toque! De cada Beijo! Mesmo depois de dez anos. Você não me tem em conta?

Jeanne riu. Camus deu um pequeno tapa na testa de Milo que ficou olhando para eles com a mais perfeita cada de "estão-completamente-loucos- não-estou-entendendo-nada".

- Milucho meu, às vezes você é tão inocente... Será que não percebeu que eu estava tentando evitar ter que contar os nossos detalhes, bobinho?

- Ops.. Acho que dei mancada, né?

- Das grandes, só pra variar...

- Está bem, eu começo a falar então...

De volta ao apartamento de Milo e Jeanne, dez anos antes.

Depois da festa que Camus me ofereceu, eu voltei para casa em estado lastimável. Quando finalmente minha mente começou a ter algum tipo de pensamento coerente, eu achei que o perderia. Dei todas as mancadas permitidas e não permitidas para alguém que deseja conquistar uma pessoa.

Camus abre a boca para interromper o relato de Milo, mas este levanta a mão, em um sinal mudo, pedindo silêncio.

Não me interrompa agora. Tenho direito a fazer um _mea culpa. _Eu realmente tinha exagerado, mas Camus conheceu naquela noite o verdadeiro Milo. Não sei mentir, não sei burlar. Se me quer, tem que ser o pacote completo. De qualquer maneira eu precisava me redimir. Mas não pensem que usei sexo para fazer isso, nem que nossa primeira noite de amor aconteceu naquele momento.

- Milo, deixe-me falar um pouco agora...

- Vá em frente...

Bom, não posso dizer que tudo que aconteceu tenha me agradado. Seria mentira. Mas como Milo mesmo disse para querê-lo tem que ser o pacote completo. Eu estava descobrindo facetas dele que eram ao mesmo tempo irritantes e encantadoras. Milo é todo verdade, por vezes chega a ser inocente nesse tocante. Mistura a sensualidade de um homem que sabe exatamente o que quer e como alcançar seus objetivos com a inocência de uma criança que faz as coisas simplesmente por achar divertido, sem pensar em conseqüências futuras. E foi esse paradoxo em forma de gente que me fez refém. Todos os meus sentidos estavam inebriados por aquele homem. Eu queria mais. Não voltaria atrás. Minha tão famosa racionalidade foge para os recantos mais obscuros da terra no que se refere a Milo. Foi assim desde o momento em que o vi.

Milo acompanhava as palavras como se fosse um discurso de um grande guru de alguma seita obscura que hipnotiza as pessoas. Nunca ouvira Camus falar de seus sentimentos sobre ele de maneira tão crua, direta, objetiva e... romântica.

- Camus, por favor, pare. Vou morrer do coração. Deixe-me continuar a contar os fatos.

- Milo, mais uma de suas contradições... Você sempre reclama que não me expresso, que não sou romântico, que não falo de meus sentimentos, mas quando abro meu coração você me manda parar. Acho que vou passar 300 anos a seu lado e ainda assim serei incapaz de entendê-lo por completo...

- Se me entendesse por completo eu ainda teria alguma graça para você?

- Você mesmo acabou de me mandar parar então não me venha com subterfúgios para conseguir mais. Parei, entretanto vou responder sua pergunta. Se eu te entendesse você não seria o Milo e eu não te amaria como te amo.

Fiquei mais sem palavras ainda, então é melhor voltar para o passado seguro. Depois que curamos a ressaca, Camus voltou para casa dele, está certo que demoramos três dias para curar esta ressaca, acho que foi a mais longa da minha vida, mas ele é um enfermeiro maravilhoso, confesso que fiz um pouco de charminho.

Continuamos a nos falar por telefone, nos encontramos mais algumas vezes durante a semana que se seguiu para programas menos glamourosos como jantares e almoços, passeios românticos pela cidade, enfim um namoro completamente normal. A cada dia eu sentia mais e mais vontade de tê-lo de forma mais íntima. Como tudo entre nós, a primeira noite não poderia ser trivial. Vamos para casa, comemos pipoca, vemos um filme, damos um beijos, vamos para o quarto e fechamos a porta... Lógico, não podia ser assim...

Eu vou dar um aparte aqui, não resisti. Camus parece estar se lembrando de alguma coisa constrangedora pois meu cunhadinho lindo está mais vermelho que um pimentão. Bom, já disse o que queria, pode continuar, Milucho.

Depois que minha prima inconveniente interrompeu minhas lembranças eu vou tentar não me perder. Passei dias maquinando como fazer para seduzir meu lindo arquiteto e acabei sendo seduzido por ele.

Teoricamente seria uma noite como outra qualquer daquele mês de sonhos. Nós iríamos jantar em casa, ou melhor, ele me convidara para jantar na casa dele. Confesso que fiquei completamente nervoso. Eu nunca tinha ido a casa de Camus, não conhecia a irmã dele. Não sabia como seria aceito, não sabia nem mesmo se seria aceito. Todos sabem que nosso relacionamento não é o que se pode chamar de tradicional, muitas pessoas não nos aceitam, é complicado essa relação familiar. O medo sempre bate...

Me arrumei nervosamente, acho que tirei todas as roupas do armário para escolher alguma coisa. Acabei por optar por algo leve e sóbrio. Uma calça jeans tradicional, uma blusa de gola pólo, sapatos de camurça pretos, esportivos, os cabelos presos em um rabo baixo. Rosto lavado, barba feita, uma colônia. Simples e casual, nada afetado.

Fui de encontro a Camus cheio de idéias mirabolantes na cabeça. Eu queria arrastá-lo para longe daquele apartamento tão logo terminasse o jantar. Mas os planos dele eram bem diferentes... Como não podia deixar de ser, eu saí de casa arrumadinho, mas os deuses parecem que gostam de me ver constrangido nos momentos em que eu devia ser perfeito. Estava andando na rua, logo após ter estacionado meu carro e um "pivete" armado com um enorme sorvete de chocolate resolve se chocar comigo. Cheguei ao apartamento de Camus com a blusa e o orgulho completamente destruídos, mais ainda quando o vi. A personificação da perfeição em pessoa abrindo a porta para mim. Camus não conteve o sorriso. Melhor dizendo, a gargalhada, ao mirar-me.

- Camus, podia parar de rir, convidar-me a entrar , de preferência, emprestar-me uma blusa limpa e curar meu orgulho com um longo beijo?

Camus respirou fundo tentando controlar o riso, pegou em minha mão e me levou para dentro de casa. Escorregou comigo para o quarto. Eu nem me preocupei em observar o recinto, de tão envergonhado que eu estava. Mas a cama de Camus me chamou a atenção. Grande, convidativa, estrategicamente colocada no meio do quarto, com o bom gosto espartano característico de Camus. Sentei-me nela e senti a maciez do colchão enquanto esperava que Camus me entregasse uma blusa limpa. Ele entrou no closet e escolheu uma blusa bem parecida com a que eu usava antes. Troquei rapidamente e me olhei no espelho. Estava quase tão bem quanto no momento que saí de casa, mas ainda assim, me sentia humilhado.

Mais uma vez, Camus interrompe minha narrativa, isso já está ficando chato, mas essa história é de dois, não é?

- Milo, eu preciso falar dessa chegada triunfal.

- Não posso impedir, posso?

- Claro que não. Já que começamos a falar, que o façamos direito. Vou tentar não me estender muito, mas tenho que falar o meu lado da história.

Eu olhava para o relógio a cada instante, já sabia por experiência que pontualidade não era exatamente um ponto forte de Milo. Minha irmã olhava para mim e percebia a minha angústia, conhecendo-me como ela me conhecia, foi para a cozinha e verificou se tudo estava de acordo com o planejado. Eu não sou homem de falar muito, mas Milo era diferente. Eu o queria. Ele não era mais um em minha vida. Um dia antes do jantar sentei com minha irmã e conversei com ela. Ela já sabia de minha escolha, nunca foi segredo para ninguém, mas Milo seria a primeira pessoa que eu levaria em minha casa. Seria a primeira pessoa a quem eu seguraria a mão com orgulho e diria, este é o meu namorado. Maïté, minha irmã, a princípio ficou me olhando sem entender. Camus, o frio arquiteto de sucesso, aquele que sempre manteve sua vida pessoal completamente afastada de sua família, sentara para conversar com sua irmã, contar que estava apaixonado.

Depois do susto inicial, minha irmã ficou muito feliz por poder participar um pouco de minha vida. Apoiou-me e ficou altamente curiosa em relação ao homem que mexera tanto comigo. Ele deveria ser muito especial para me fazer ter vontade de levá-lo a minha casa. E era, e é. Milo chegara a minha casa pontualmente, quando a campainha tocou, não resisti, virei meu olhar em direção à janela a procura de grossas nuvens de chuva que trariam o temporal que certamente viria. Abri a porta e me deparei com um Milo todo sujo de sorvete e a cara mais desolada que eu já havia visto naquele semblante. Eu sei que não foi muito educado, mas foi impossível não rir do conjunto da obra. Ele ficou desconcertado com meu ataque de risos, e, quiçá um pouco magoado. Precisei de alguns segundos para me recompor e o levei diretamente a meu quarto antes que minha irmã o visse daquela maneira e ele ficasse ainda mais sem graça. Eu sei o quanto é difícil conhecer a família de alguém como eu. Afinal, se todos forem iguais a mim... Procurei em meu armário uma blusa semelhante a que ele vestia. Eu havia gostado do visual. A minha roupa era um pouco menor que a dele e ficou mais justa. Preciso confessar, ficou extremamente sensual e a minha vontade era não deixá-lo sair daquele quarto. Controlei-me, eu sempre me controlo. Esperei que ele terminasse de se arrumar mexendo em meu closet, como se tivesse organizando algo, mas para ser realmente sincero, estava mesmo era tentando colocar meus hormônios em seus devidos lugares.

Quando ele terminou de vestir-se abracei-o com carinho e dei um longo beijo em seus lábios. Sem mais nem menos desvencilhei-me dele. Acredito que talvez ele tenha interpretado errado o meu afastamento, mas, se não me afastasse naquele momento, talvez não mais tivesse controle sobre todos os meus atos...

- PÁRA TUDOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Camus!!!!! Repita isso!!!!

- Repetir o que???

- O que acabou de falar. Até hoje sou traumatizado. Você me empurrou. Eu quase cai sentado sobre sua cama. Pensei que tinha feito algo errado. Só não fui embora em respeito a sua irmã.

- Me admira você, Milo, que sempre foi tão seguro de si, não saber o poder de sedução que seu beijo tem.

- Eu sei o poder de sedução do meu beijo sim, entretanto eu estava completamente apaixonado e você sabe tão bem quanto eu como a paixão pode nos deixar inseguros.

- É verdade, tem razão, desculpe-me. Eu não queria alimentar a sua insegurança, mas eu realmente precisava me afastar.

- E levou dez anos para me contar isso!!!!!

Meu priminho emburrou completamente agora. Seu bico é capaz de ser longo o suficiente para rodar o mundo. Estive o tempo todo tentando me mater alheia, mas essa enrolação já está me dando engulhos.

- Queridos, não é hora de lavar roupa suja, que tal os dois continuarem agora??????

Como Milo continua em silêncio monástico, eu vou continuar. Depois de afastar-me dele com delicadeza...

- Delicadeza o cassete!

- Quieto! - Jeanne e Camus gritaram juntos.

Eu fui até a cozinha e avisei à Maité que Milo chegara. Minha irmã, que sempre foi uma anfitriã perfeita, ensta noite superou-se. Não vou entrar em detalhes acerca do jantar. Mas vale salientar que Maité também caiu nas teias de Milo. Ela encantou-se com ele. Quando levantei-me para pegar a sobremesa – mousse de chocolate, o preferido dele – ela seguiu-me até a cozinha para avisar-me que, se um dia eu não o quisesse mais ela ficaria de bom grado com os meus restos.

- Minha cunhada é um amor. Acho que escolhi o irmão errado da família Lenoir.

- Ainda vai ficar de gracinha? Pode fazer a troca agora se quiser.

- Muito tarde.

É melhor eu o ignorar ou nunca chegarei onde quero. Acabamos de jantar e ainda ficamos conversando por algum tempo na sala. A minha vontade era chutar o traseiro da minha irmã para o lugar mais longe possível. Podem estranhar as minhas palavras, talvez achar que Camus nunca falaria desta maneira, mas creiam-me, não é pelo fato de ser controlado, até mesmo frio, que eu não sinto, que eu não tenho desejos e vontade de fazer loucuras. Apenas mantenho-os no prisma do pensamento, do hipotético. Exatamente por esse motivo, continuei calmamente sentado no sofá bebericando meu licor.

- Vou continuar um pouco daqui. Acredito que esteja um pouco chato ou confuso para os leitores, mas nós dois sentimos os mesmos acontecimentos de formas completamente diversas, e precisamos nos expressar para que seja o mais perto da realidade possível.

Eu suei frio durante todo o jantar. Maité durante todo o tempo foi de uma delicadeza ímpar. Aos poucos fui me ficando à vontade. Quando terminamos e nos sentamos para conversar trivialidades eu já estava me sentindo em casa. Apesar de estar louco de vontade de arrastar Camus para aquela cama macia, eu sabia que teria todo o tempo do mundo para fazer isso e estava aproveitando o momento família.

- Pára!!!!!!!!!!! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui? Quer dizer que era Camus que estava com os hormônios à flor da pele, e não Milo? Não entendo mais nada.

Vou ignorar minha prima. Esta interrupção não é digna de comentários. A noite avançava, já estava ficando tarde. Resolvi que era hora de voltar para minha casa. Despedi-me de Camus e Maité, entrei no carro e saí em direção ao meu santo lar. A noite acabaria assim se não fosse a obra do acaso. Alguns quarteirões adiante meu carro simplesmente se recusou terminantemente a prosseguir. Não pensei duas vezes. Liguei para Camus e solicitei resgate ao meu paladino.

Quando Milo saiu de minha casa, eu me senti o pior dos homens, o pior dos sedutores. Ele sempre fora um homem que deixava claro o que sentia e o que queria e não me dera nem mesmo um pequeno sinal de que desejava esticar aquele jantar. Minha irmã ria descontroladamente do meu semblante emburrado. Pouco tempo depois o telefone tocou. Eu desfilei uma série de palavras que não devem ser reproduzidas aqui, a maioria delas aprendi com Milo; foram muito úteis naquele instante, até o momento que atendi o maldito telefone e ouvi aquela voz tão desejada do outro lado da linha me pedindo ajuda.

Não pensei duas vezes. Peguei os itens necessários para uma missão daquela monta, carteira, celular, chaves do carro e saí. Em poucos instantes encontrei Milo parado, capot do carro aberto, chutando o pneu enfurecido. Parei a seu lado e perguntei se ele desejava uma carona. Ele fechou seu carro e sentou-se a meu lado, agradecendo a carona. Neste instante ele me olhou e riu. Chorou de tanto que riu. Eu nada entendia e ele não conseguia me explicar o porquê daquela gargalhada estrondosa. Ele apenas apontava-me e ria. O que teria de errado comigo? Olhei para mim mesmo e percebi que estava usando pijamas e, para minha desgraça suprema, este era estampado com o Pikatchu.

Antes que continuem a gargalhar preciso explicar algo. Eu sempre odiei este personagem e minha irmã para me irritar, me deu este pijama. Quando Milo saiu de minha casa tirei a roupa que vestia e peguei o pijama que estava dobrado na gaveta, sem olhar exatamente para o que vestia. O resultado não podia ser pior. Sempre que faço algo sem racionalizar uma tragédia acontece. Desta vez não poderia ser diferente.

Dirigi em silêncio até a casa de Milo. Ele convidou-me para subir, me ofereceu uma muda de roupa. Decidi aceitar. Era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer. Ao entrarmos no apartamento, um bilhete.

"Priminho Querido, fui dormir na casa do Deba, não se preocupe comigo."

Nem tudo estava perdido. Esta foi a frase que meu cérebro formou imediatamente. Agradeci silenciosamente aos deuses por aquela pequena dádiva em forma de bilhete. Milo abraçou-me beijando meu pescoço enquanto sussurrava:

- Acho melhor tirar esta roupa horrorosa.

Vou parar de falar por enquanto. O som das gargalhadas não me deixa raciocinar decentemente.

- Jen, querida, será que poderia parar de rir?

- É impossível!!! Camus vestido com um pijama estampado de Pikatchu?!!?!?!?!?!?! Vocês querem me matar de rir???? E nunca me contaram isso!!!!!

- Eu disse que não ia dar certo.

- Camus, você realmente estava engraçado. Jen, querida, respire fundo e beba um gole de água, depois eu te mostro as fotos.

- FOTOS????????????????????????????????????

- Claro!!!! Não foi naquele dia, obviamente, mas teve uma outra vez que vestiu aquele pijama, muito tempo depois, eu não resisti... tive que tirar fotos enquanto dormia.

Queridos leitores, faremos uma pequena pausa enquanto Camus acaba de esfolar meu querido primo e eu me recupero do ataque de risos.

* * *

- Será que agora eu posso continuar? 

- Deve, querido.

- Não, eu gostaria de falar um pouco.

- Tudo bem, Milo, vá em frente.

Depois de conseguir me recuperar do ataque de risos, fomos em silêncio para minha casa. Em minha cabeça insana passavam-se as cenas mais improváveis possíveis. Sentir a proximidade de Camus ali, no minúsculo espaço do carro, de pijamas – por mais bizarro que este fosse – estava acabando comigo. Auto controle nunca foi o meu ponto forte, mas eu desejava chegar inteiro em casa então comecei a imaginar coisas improváveis para desviar minha atenção. Cheguei até mesmo a cantarolar a musiquinha do Mágico de Oz, me lembrando de Doroty, seus sapatinhos vermelhos e a estrada de pedras amarelas.

Quando chegamos em casa e vi o bilhete de Jeanne, mandei meu pequeno e recém descoberto auto controle para o quinto dos infernos. Abracei Camus e pedi a ele que tirasse aquela aberração em forma de pijama que ele vestia.

A visão do corpo de Camus, de seus olhos brilhando, de seus lábios entreabertos acabou com qualquer resquício de sanidade que eu ainda pudesse ter. Antes eu sabia o que desejava ser dele, mas não tinha idéia do quanto até aquele momento. As peças de roupa foram ficando pelo caminho até o meu quarto. Eu o beijava, o abraçava, o acariava, o seduzia, mas no fundo estava entregue a ele. Ele tinha todo o poder sobre mim. Eu nunca me sentira assim com ninguém antes e nunca mais desejara ninguém depois.

- Milo, eu gostaria de continuar daqui.

- Esteja a vontade.

Ele me abraçou, beijou e pediu-me para me livrar das roupas, mas não foi apenas das roupas que me livrei. A partir daquele instante, daquele toque, eu não era mais dono de mim mesmo, eu não era mais dono de meu próprio corpo. Eu estava ali, desnudado em frente de Milo. Entregue. Não era apenas o fato de estar nú. Não era somente o meu corpo. Eu não era mais capaz de agir por conta própria. Meus sentidos apenas respondiam aos toques, aos beijos. Meu coração ao amor que eu sentia por ele.

Quando ele me levou para seu quarto e me amou eu senti como se fosse a primeira vez. O corpo de Milo enebriante, uma droga poderosa que foi capaz de me levar ao êxtase diversas vezes, de diversas formas. Posso fechar meus olhos agora e ainda sentir minha pele se arrepiar com as lembranças. O cheiro almiscarado dos lençóis, a textura suave dos cabelos. Não tenho como descrever cada beijo, cada toque, o momento sublime que o possuí pois foi uma experiência única e indescritível em palavras. Dia após dia, ano após ano esta experiência se renova e descubro novas maneiras de amá-lo, de desejá-lo, mas aquela noite está marcada em mim para todo o sempre.

Milo e eu estamos embasbacados com o que acabamos de ler. Estou sem palavras, então vou descrever a cena que se desnuda diante de meus olhos.

Milo está boquiaberto, se o queixo não estivesse firmemente grudado em sua face, estaria certamente no chão. Lágrimas silenciosas escorrem pelo rosto de Milo. Eu sei que são de felicidade. Eu mesma estou emocionada com o que acabei de ler. Camus está reclinado no sofá, olhos fechados, um sorriso sincero no rosto. É tão raro vê-lo sorrir assim. Sinto como se ele tivesse rememorando aquele instante. Aquela noite.

Confesso que eu esperava mais detalhes sórdidos daquela noite, mas o amor dos dois, tão explícito me bastou e surpreendeu. Mas eu ainda arranco mais detalhes deles, senão não me chamo Jeanne!


	8. A primeira noite parte 2

**Comentários da Autora**: Não sei porque cargas resolvi tirar esta fic do hiatus. O capítulo está curtinho, mas achei que era pertinente. Não sei se consegui manter o tom nem as idas e vindas características dessa fic. Confesso que eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvi fazê-la desta maneira, mas cabe a mim seguir em frente. Este texto não foi betado, portanto perdoem e ignorem erros que porventura tenham passado. Uma dedicatória especial ao meu amor, Lhu-Chan e a Áries Sin, uma grande amiga. Se alguém ainda ler este texto, não deixem de dar um alô. Sem mais enrolação...

* * *

**A primeira noite - Parte 2**

Estou eu cá de volta. O momento romântico de meus amados tem que acabar ou nunca terminaremos de contar esta história. Amei as declarações de Camus, pensei que nunca fosse ouvir palavras tão doces vindas dele;

- Jen querida, não sei se gostaria que terminasse de contar essa história.

- Como assim, Camus?

- Se você terminar de contar esta história é porque morremos ou nos separamos e, sinceramente, não quero que aconteça nem uma coisa, nem outra. E, antes que eu me esqueça, não é pelo fato de eu não ficar o tempo todo falando que eu amo esse louco que eu não o ame.

Decidi ignorar o comentário de Camus, ele não era digno de nota. E quanto ele amar Milo, todos nós sabemos disso. É impossível conviver com Milo sem amá-lo.

- Vou considerar essa sua afirmação um elogio.

- E é.

A primeira noite dos dois foi descrita de maneira romântica pelos dois. Creio que nossos leitores gostariam de algo mais picante todavia não sei se serei capaz de arrancar nada mais desses dois pombinhos que parecem ter feio pacto de silêncio.

Como o meu bilhete informou, eu fora dormir na casa de Deba. Já tínhamos começado a namorar e aquela também fora a nossa primeira noite.

- Jen... esse livro é sobre Camus e eu. Por falar nisso, onde pretende chegar neste capítulo?

- Vocês verão. Não adianta me apressar.

Fui cruelmente interrompida por meu primo com ataque de egocentrismo. Eu apenas estava informando a todos o porquê de eu estar ausente do nosso apartamento naquele dia. Não vou mudar o foco da história para Deba e eu, apesar de achar o nosso caso muito mais interessante. Eu queria falar um pouco do que vi quando cheguei na minha casa.

Eles disseram que espalharam as roupas por todo lugar então, pelo menos, tiveram o bom senso de catar antes que eu chegasse, pois não estaria aqui hoje se tivesse encontrado pijamas do Pickatchu espalhados pelo chão. Teria morrido de rir.

Nossa amada escritora foi alvejada por almofadas e pede alguns instantes para se recompor. Enquanto isso eu, Milo, vou falar mais um pouco.

Eu e Camus nos amamos a noite inteira. Eram meses de hormônios reprimidos e pude descobrir que aquarianos na cama são... droga, os adjetivos pularam pela janela, então vou usar um trivial mesmo, são bons demais. Quando os primeiros raios de sol tocaram a janela, resolvi catar as coisas espalhadas pela casa. O dia anterior já fora recheado de constrangimentos, suficientes para toda a eternidade então resolvi poupar-nos de mais um. Separei uma roupa menos patética para Camus e deixei sobre o criado-mudo para quando o belo adormecido acordasse. Uma imagem que todos parecem ter é a de que Camus é um madrugador adepto da "geração saúde". Ledo engano, caríssimos leitores. Camus ama dormir, acho que mais até do que me ama.

- Agora quem foi almejado por almofadas foi o meu priminho. Eu só queria saber onde Camus anda arrumando tanta munição.

- Descobri que para ficar perto de vocês e proteger a minha honra e dignidade tenho que vir armado.

- Vou permitir que Milo continue, está ficando interessante...

Vou reafirmar o que disse anteriormente. Camus gosta, e muito, de dormir. Nessa manhã ele estava agarrado aos meus travesseiros dormindo. Levantei silenciosamente, não antes de ficar observando-o. Descobri com o tempo que vê-lo dormir é um passatempo maravilhoso e que serve para me acalmar.

- Permitam-me falar algo em minha defesa. Não sou um dorminhoco, Milo sim é que é hiperativo. Este homem não precisa de mais de quatro horas de sono por noite para estar desperto e belo. Eu preciso das oito horas normais recomendadas a qualquer ser humano!

- DORMINHOCO! – Coro geral no pequeno espaço do escritório.

Camus emburrou, mas o que ele falou tem um fundo de verdade. Eu realmente durmo muito pouco. Muitas vezes levo o meu organismo a extremos de exaustão. Quando isso acontece, eu hiberno. Voltando mais uma vez àquele dia, eu catei todas as roupas espalhadas e estava na cozinha, providenciando um café da manhã quando Jen chegou.

"- Bom dia Milucho. Caiu da cama de novo?

- Não priminha, muito pelo contrário. Já vou voltar para a minha caminha e não pretendo sair dela.

- Por acaso tem um certo ruivo sobre ela também?

- Sim senhora..."

Jen pulou sobre o meu pescoço me parabenizando e dizendo que já não era sem tempo e coisa e tal. Mulheres... seres estranhos. Decididamente nunca tive muita afinidade com mulheres. Quando consegui me desvencilhar dos abraços, levei a bandeja para o quarto. Apoiei o café sobre uma mesinha, e me debrucei sobre meu amado para acordá-lo. Quando menos esperava, sou agarrado por um ser humano e jogado sobre a cama.

"- Bom dia, meu amor.

- ..."

As mãos de Camus passeavam por todo o meu corpo enquanto ele me beijava. Naquele momento esqueci tudo, se me perguntassem o meu nome eu não saberia responder. Eu queria sentir mais e mais o sabor daqueles beijos. Em poucos instantes meu corpo já estava novamente pronto. Minhas mãos exploraram o paraíso recém descoberto, ou melhor, o corpo de Camus.

Um outro detalhe, já que estamos falando de momentos íntimos. Camus sempre tem ereções pela manhã e confesso que eu adoro esses "bom dia".

Eu já estava completamente excitado, comecei a beijar todo o corpo alvo até encontrar o membro pulsante e pronto para mim. Lambi, chupei, suguei, mordi enquanto o preparava com meus dedos para me receber. Eu fora dele durante a madrugada, agora o queria para mim. Os gemidos que saiam da boca de meu amado me deixavam cada vez mais enlouquecido. Eu estava a ponto de não mais suportar. Troquei meus dedos por meu próprio membro e continuava a acariciá-lo com minhas mãos. Camus teve um orgasmo e tanto, logo acompanhado por mim. Ainda ficamos por algum tempo abraçados, tentando cadenciar novamente as respirações aceleradas.

"- Estou sentindo cheiro de café...

- Bom dia, já deve estar frio...

- Eu já te dei "bom dia", agora me dê o café...

- Depois o maluco sou eu..."

Levantei da cama e servi o meu amado. O café realmente já estava frio, mas não nos importamos com isso. Estávamos morrendo de fome. Ao menos o suco ainda permanecia gelado e os pães frescos.

- Nossaaaaa.... quer dizer que enquanto eu tomava banho no outro quarto vocês faziam saliência? AMEI!!!!!!

- Milô, você não acha que exagerou nos detalhes?

- Não contei nada demais. E, se eu não desse um pouco mais de detalhes você sabe que ela ia nos atormentar para o resto de nossa existência....

Sorri, feliz por ter conseguido arrancar um pouco mais de detalhes. Confesso que ainda não estou plenamente satisfeita, mas por agora não conseguirei mais nada, afinal esta foi a primeira vez... agora... quando chegarmos a comemoração do primeiro ano de casamento, se não tiver mais detalhes eu garanto a vocês que não acontecerá a comemoração do 11º ano.

Estava eu, pronta para desligar o computador e dar este episódio por encerrado quando a porta abriu com um estrondo.

- JENNNNNNNN...

Milo e Camus olharam desolados para um Aldebaran alvoroçado adentrando o recinto.

- Vocês estão com cara de enterro. O que você estava escrevendo agora, querida? Deixa eu ver...

- Nãoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

De nada adiantou o grito de Camus e Milo, ou as tentativas infrutíferas de arrancarem o computador das mãos de meu marido. Eu já disse que ele é enorme? As risadas dele acompanham o seu tamanho, assim sendo podiam ser ouvidas longe.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA QUER DIZER QUE É ASSIM QUE VOCÊS FAZEM? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- Será que poderia nos poupar de seus comentários.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Eu já estou acostumado a vê-los juntos. Mas os detalhes íntimos... eu nunca pensei muito no assunto.... Estou agora imaginando se eu resolvesse namorar um dos dois...

- Nãoooooooooooooooooo...

- Por todos os Deuses do Universo, essa conversa já está passando da categoria "surreal" para a "bizarra". Que tal uma pizza?

- Prima minha, você nunca teve uma idéia tão perfeita antes. Estou faminto.

- Faminto ou constrangido?

Nota de Camus: Milo preferiu não responder ao comentário de Jeanne, mas estávamos todos constrangidos. Nunca antes tínhamos discutido nossa intimidade em público. É difícil por outro lado nos é tão natural quanto qualquer outra coisa em nossas vidas. Saímos para comer uma pizza. O que Aldebaran não nos contara naquele momento é que mandara o arquivo por e-mail para todos os componentes dos "Doze", mas isso já é uma outra história.


End file.
